Aquel acaramelado reinado
by Shirouchiha
Summary: Una princesa y una pobre plebeya, ¿que pasara cuando el destino decida cruzarlas? ¿Que se esconderá en la historia de cada una de ellas? "Una día cualquiera puede convertirse en gloria cuando estas junto a aquella persona especial"
1. El comienzo

"No soy propietario de los personajes que aparecen en la historia, pero si lo fuera, ya tendría toda una franquicia de historias originales XD"

Pd: Espero les que les guste leer mi historia, soy nuevo en esto, y me gustaria recibir opiniones personales.

Pd2: Quizas otras personas me conozcan como ONE por facebook :v el admin yurista loquillo, pero pueden llamarme como gusten, con tal de que no sea ofensivo.

* * *

 **Aquel acaramelado reinado**

Cada día era duro, tenía que sobrevivir por mis propios medios, como siempre era difícil conseguir una miga de comida, era difícil de explicar, pero a pesar de parecer no tener un futuro prometedor yo solamente quería seguir adelante, seguir viviendo. Quizás sea la naturaleza de todo ser humano, sobrevivir hasta agostar los últimos recursos que tengamos, continuar con vida lo más que podamos, hacer de todo para no sufrir. La muerte, tal vez era para evitarla, ¿que por qué?, por el simple hecho de que le tenemos miedo, un miedo tan profundo a la muerte como para hacer todo lo posible en vida para sobrevivir, yo me incluyo, la verdad le tengo miedo a la muerte, ya que es desconocido que vendrá después, y como algunos dicen, los seres humanos siempre le hemos tenido miedo a lo desconocido.

Nos encontramos en la época colonial, y tal y como se imaginan había varias casas hechas de adobe con revoque de barro, generalmente de color blanco o salmón. Varios puestos de comerciantes que vendían chucherías, como armaduras para caballeros y herramientas de trabajo, brillantes piedras preciosas para aquellas personas que eran de clase alta, varias puestos de comida, entre ellos destacaban la carnicería y la panadería, eran los lugares más concurridos para comprar su comida de diario, también existían algunos puestos de ropa hechas por el propio sastre que los vendía.

Ese día en especial estaba buscando algo de comida, hace 24 horas que no probaba ni un poco de comida, mi estómago estaba haciendo sonidos raros y me sentía algo mareada, cada vez que esto pasaba era señal de que necesitaba algo de comida. Me pregunte a mí misma y ahora ¿en donde buscare algo de comer? Tal vez pueda ir a aquella panadería que regularmente cerraba temprano, tenía esas cortezas de pan que a veces tiraba el panadero a la basura, quizás debería ir a aquel restaurante elegante que tira algunas sobras a la comida, si quizás debería ir ahí, pero luego me vino a la mente el castillo, aquel castillo donde habitaba la familia real, a veces botaban comida muy buena de ahí, y estaba más cerca del castillo que de cualquiera de los lugares anteriormente mencionados. Decidí ir directamente al castillo y tomar aquella comida, solo esperaba que alguien mas no la haya cogido antes que yo.

Fui en rumbo al castillo, vistiendo lo que traía todos los días un vestido algo usado color blanco que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y una manta que me cubría la cabeza, generalmente la usaba en estos días especiales que hacia frio.

Me encontraba a unos metros de la entrada del castillo, pero aquel lugar donde generalmente botaban la comida, se encontraba especialmente escondido, estaba entre tres paredes que protegían al castillo y de entre las dos paredes horizontales se encontraba en medio de la pared vertical aquel depósito por donde echaban las sobras de comida a la calle, entonces fue directamente a aquel depósito y se encontraba una bolsa blanca algo llena, era obvio que tenía comida. Tome la bolsa y la abrí en ese mismo lugar para ver qué era lo que contenida en su interior.

Parece que la suerte me sonreía ese día, dentro de la bolsa había varias piezas de comida que al parecer ni siquiera estaban tocadas. En el interior se encontraba una manzana, a simple vista estaba limpia, pero tenía una pequeña parte podrida en la zona de arriba, no era nada que se pudiera quitar, una vasija con agua todavía, estaba algo rota, pero servía, y tres piezas enteras de pan, solamente tenían algo de moho se la podía quitar de igual forma. Y listo, tenía preparada la comida de aquel día.

Justo cuando iba a recoger aquellas cosas de aquel callejón, pude observar como una persona que vestía una gran capucha color marrón, venia corriendo hacia mi dirección, parecía algo desesperada. Yo no hice más que ocultarme atrás de aquel contenedor de madera, no quería que alguien llegara y me arrebatara la comida que acababa de conseguir. Era un tesoro para mí, no cualquier día encontraba ese tipo de comida por estos rumbos.

Escuche entonces otros pasos viniendo hacia mi dirección parecían alrededor de 3 personas las que venían hacia acá. Inmediatamente me alarme, no sabía qué hacer, ¿Y si me habían descubierto robando las sobras del castillo? ¿Y si me llevaban a prisión?, varias preguntas empezaron a surgir de mi cabeza, o solamente quería algo de comida, nada más. Mejor decidí quedarme quieta en donde estaba y esperar lo peor.

-Así que te quedaste sin salida, que lastima por ti- escuche la voz de un hombre desde el fondo.

-Te vimos salir de aquel castillo, debes ser de la nobleza, ¿cierto?- escuche la voz de otro hombre

-Oh vamos, sé que tienes algo para ofrecernos, ¿o acaso vas a dar tu cabeza a cambio?-esa era la voz de un tercer hombre.

Por lo que alance a escuchar no venían por mí, venían por aquella persona que llego antes que ellos a este sitio, así que decidí asomarme con el rabillo del ojo para ver qué era lo que ocurría, y buscar un momento de distracción para huir. Por lo que podía observar había tres tipos tratando de arrinconar a otra persona. Aquella persona parecía ser una chica, debido a que usaba unas hermosas sandalias y tenía un cabello de color rosa y largo que le llegaba a la cintura

-Oh, entonces no vas a responder, está bien si tú lo quieres así- dijo el primer tipo que se encontraba en medio de los otros dos.

Los tipos sacaron unas largas espadas afiladas, parecían ser ladrones o bandidos en busca de personas indefensas para quitarles sus posesiones, y por lo que había visto, el que se encontraba en el centro era el líder de aquella pequeña banda. Vivir tanto tiempo en las calles me ha enseñado muchas cosas y entre ellas ha sido a distinguir a los tipos a los que no me debía de acercar y tener cuidado.

-Quítenle todo- grito el líder de aquella banda

La chica solo retrocedió unos pasos hasta que se encontró con el contenedor, aquella chica ya no tenía escapatoria. Ante aquel momento no supe que hacer, mientras aquellos tipos se acercaban más y más a la chica, tenía ganas de correr, no quería ver como mataban a una persona enfrente de mis ojos, pero un impulso me detuvo, antes de salir de mi escondite vi a aquella chica, parecía tan segura de sí misma y lo único que alcance a ver debido a la gran capucha que llevaba era una sonrisa que se le iluminaba el rostro. ¿Acaso quería morir? ¿Por qué estaba sonriendo de esa forma? Más dudas que respuestas vinieron a mi mente. Pero, no quería ver morir a una persona en frente de mí, no era mi naturaleza, ¿dejar que una persona muera sí que yo haga nada?, ¿era realmente lo correcto?

Salí de mi escondite, y agarre aquella bolsa blanca que tenía mi merienda de ese día, entonces salí corriendo, como nunca lo había hecho, avente la bolsa al rostro de uno de los tipos, y con el peso de vasija hice que cayera, entonces tome una piedra inmediatamente después y la lance contra el líder de aquella banda, lo mande con tal fuerza a su cara, que hice que cayera el segundo tipo.

Según sabía yo, una vez que derribaras al líder de una banda el resto de los integrantes salían corriendo, intente hacer eso, pero al darme la vuelta para ver cómo se encontraba el tipo restante y la chica que se encontraba parada, sentí un gran rasguño en la parte inferior del abdomen, al parecer, me habían dado una estocada con aquella espada, nunca pensé que aquel tipo fuera a tomar represalias por haber noqueado a su líder.

Sentí como chorros de sangre salían de mi cuerpo, nunca había visto tanta sangre salir de mí, ja, era irónico, quería salvar la vida de una persona y termine arriesgando la mía, como si no hubiera escuchado antes la frase "no hagas nada estúpido". Después de haber sentido aquel rasguño, me puse de rodillas, tratando de tapar la herida, solamente espere a que el tipo restante me diera el golpe final, es curioso, antes le temía mucho a la muerte, pero ahora creo que no hay nada más que tranquilidad y aquel inmenso dolor debido a la herida en mi cuerpo. Vaya, las personas podemos cambiar en un segundo.

Volteé a ver mi segura muerte, cuando de la nada aquel tipo cayó, como si hubiese sido un tronco. Me quede viéndolo unos segundos, como se encontraba en el piso lleno de dolor, yo solamente lo veía como si nada hubiese pasado. Entonces en aquel momento, sentí como alguien se acercaba a mí, era esa chica a la que le salve la vida, me alegre tanto de que estuviera bien, por lo menos pude salvarle la vida.

-Resiste, te llevare con un médico- escuche con un eco impresionante su voz.

Quería verla al rostro, y asegurarme de que estaba bien, pero, su capucha me lo impedía, vaya que sabía guardar su identidad. Tomo un pedazo de lo que sería el vestido que tenía debajo de la larga capucha, y lo amarro alrededor de mi zona abdominal, queriendo para el flujo de sangre.

-Está bien, te llevare al médico que se encentra dentro del castillo, solo resiste un poco- escuche su voz aún más baja.

Sentí entonces como me levantaba con sus brazos como si fuese una simple pluma de paloma, un brazo estaba al nivel de mis rodillas y el otro se encontraba justo en a la mitad de mi espalda, solamente sentí como la brisa de viento iba en mi contra, y chocaba con todo mi cuerpo.

-Vaya, eres más ligera de lo que pensaba- escuche su voz nuevamente, a ese grado no me importaba lo que me dijera, pero esa voz se me hizo familiar.

Pude escuchar varias voces después de eso, pero no estoy segura de lo que escuche, la verdad estaba bastante somnolienta debido a aquella herida. Parece que al final me recostó en alguna parte blanda, y pude escuchara varias personas alrededor mío, después de aquello me quede profundamente dormida.

* * *

"Yo sé que serás alguien grande algún día, veras por un mejor futuro para todos"

Desperté exaltadamente, esa voz que había oído en ese sueño era la de mi madre, siempre me apoyaba para hacer cosas que parecían incluso imposibles, quizás saque la tenacidad de ella, la extraño tanto. Una pequeña lágrima salió de mis ojos, pero no fue más que eso.

Después de haberme calmado un poco, mire a mi alrededor, parecía una habitación bastante bien arreglada y con adornos por todas partes, moños, pequeños arreglos florares entre otras cosas eran las que más relucían en aquella habitación.

Enseguida de haber contemplado el sitio en el que me encontraba, me percate que había una persona de cabello rosa dormida volteando en dirección opuesta a donde me encontraba, quizás era aquella chica que salve, tenía el mismo color de pelo. Estaba apoyada sobre una silla, y su cabeza recostada en el borde de la cama. Quería despertarla para preguntarle en donde estaba, pero al momento de querer tocarla ella se dio vuelta volteando hacia mí, y me di cuenta de algo que me dejo estupefacta por unos segundos, aquella chica que estaba recostada en la cama, aquella chica que salve, era nada más y nada menos que la princesa. No supe que hacer en ese momento, solamente me quede quieta ahí por un momento esperando a que pasara algo.

Mientras tanto, me di el lujo de apreciar su rostro, vaya que era hermosa, incluso para una chica, podría parecerle hermosa, cada rasgo de su cara estaba bien definida, como si hubiera sido esculpida por el mismísimo Dinatello, me quede algo embobada mirando su fino rostro, cada detalle que tenía, era perfecto, no pude creer que una chica así de hermosa existiera en realidad. Intente tocar su rostro con el dedo índice, para ver si era real, pero antes de que lo hiciera, ella abrió los ojos.

Al momento en que ella levanto su cabeza de la cama, yo inmediatamente me incorpore, y trate de bajarme de la cama, para poder hacerle una reverencia a la princesa, ya que era obligación de los plebeyos inclinarse cuando alguien de la nobleza estaba en frente suyo. Intente hacerlo, pero al momento de querer bajarme, me tropecé con las sabanas y termine cayendo abruptamente al piso.

-Jejeje- Se escuchó una pequeña risa- ¿no te hiciste daño?

-S-su majestad- tartamudee al tratar de integrarme.

-Veo que te diste cuenta que soy la princesa- lo dijo en tono relajado

-B-bueno, su majestad es obvio, nadie podría desconocerla- tartamudee aún más cuando lo dije.

-Ya veo, como están tus heridas, ¿han mejorado?

No me había percatado de mis heridas de aquel día hasta que ella lo menciono. Antes de darle una respuesta proseguí a levantarme lo que sería una blusa color rosa con hermosos bordados, mire mis heridas y estaban totalmente cerradas y cicatrizadas. Antes de proseguir a darle una respuesta a la princesa, me fije que incluso tenia ropa interior nueva, unas lindas bragas color verde turquesa, incluso parecía estar más limpia que de costumbre.

-Esto…- lo dije para enterarme de la situación.

-Oh eso, bueno, te hicimos el favor de darte un baño y cambiarte de ropa, ¿estuvo mal?- me dijo en tono algo preocupado.

-No, no es eso, es solo que me parece bastante lindo- le dije algo apenada

-Me alegro- Dejó salir una gran sonrisa.- Y dime ¿cuál es tu nombre extraña chica de bragas verdes?

Su cometario hizo que me enrojeciera como tomate, pero al parecer a ella le causo gracia que viera mi ropa interior, parecía ser una buena persona….

-Me llamo, Miku, Hatsune Miku-le respondí aun algo enrojecida.

-Oh valla, un placer Miku-chan- me devolvió una gran sonrisa- aunque creo que ya lo sabes, mi nombre es Luka, Megurine Luka

-El placer es mío, princesa- hice una reverencia frente a ella.

Sentí como si ese momento hubiera sido magnifico, como si hubiéramos llevado tiempo de conocernos, a pesar de habernos conocido hace solo un momento, y que ella era de la realeza y yo una simple y pobre plebeya, sentía que podía llevarme aún mejor con ella…


	2. Empecemos a conocernos

Hola mis fieles seguidores y publico en general, la verdad estoy bastante feliz, por que al parecer las historias que he estado escribiendo han tenido buena respuesta, y eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo, enserio gracias a todos los que se toman un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia, y pues no he subido la continuación por cuestiones de la Universidad y eso, y a parte estoy haciendo otros escritos actualmente a parte de este, agradecería mucho si se pasaran a leerlos

Las historias que estoy realizando actualmente son:

Un futuro incierto (KanaxYuki) {Que en la brevedad posible subiré la continuación}

Lo hago por que te amo (ChikanexHimeko)

Bueno, dejándolos de interrumpir tanto, comencemos con esta historia

* * *

Aquel acaramelado reinado (Empecemos a conocernos)

El tan solo hecho de mirarla a los ojos me cautivaba, esos bellos y brillosos ojos azules, la princesa Megurine era magnifica, nada se le podía comparara, desde su bello cuerpo hasta su esbelto y bien formado cuerpo, no cabía duda alguna de que era de realeza, su único y gran porte te orillaba a pensar que era alguien de clase alta. Era sin lugar a dudas la mujer más bella que había visto en un buen tiempo.

Continuamos hablando en aquella habitación donde me había despertado después de haber sido internada, mi herida ya no me dolía, aunque me daba bastante vergüenza estar delante de la princesa con nada más que una blusa y unas bragas, me sentían desnuda ante su presencia, así que me sonroje un poco.

-Enseguida llegaran mis sirvientas, fueron por unos vendajes nuevos, así que procura no moverte mucho o se te abrirá la herida- la princesa me hablo haciendo que me saliera de mis pensamientos.

-Oh si…- le respondí semidormida

Bueno, era normal que después de aquella herida tuviera algunos vendajes en mi cuerpo, pero no me percate al principio de aquel detalle, quizás porque ya no sentía dolor alguno

-Vamos, recuéstate de nuevo en la cama- me dijo con un tono alegre

-Sí, su majestad- se lo dije sin trastabillar. Después de todo, era una orden de la princesa.

Me recosté directamente en la cama y la princesa tomo las cobijas que había tirado cuando me caí de la cama, las extendió y las puso sobre mí, le agradecí generosamente aquel gesto que había hecho por mí. Se me vino por la mente en aquel momento la idea de que hacía mucho que no estaba en una cama as, tan cómoda y caliente, en realidad ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que disfrute de estar dentro de un cuarto tan cómodo.

-Su majestad, ya hemos traído las vendas nuevas que nos pidió- entraron dos sirvientas, una tenía el pelo color blanco cremoso bastante largo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con unas pequeñas trenzas en el frente y unos ojos color azul, la otra tenía el pelo más corto con un color morado, apenas y podía llegarle a la altura del cuello, pero tenía unos muy largos mechones en el frente que llegaban hasta su pecho, sujetos con broche redondo color gris. Ambas iban vestidas con un vestido bastante mono, con un color predominante negro, y algunos bordados blancos y grises, con un medio delantal de color blanco con bordados hermosos colgado al nivel de la cintura.

-Gracias- les respondió con una sonrisa- yo me encargo de ponérselas.

-Su majestad, para eso estamos nosotras aquí, no se moleste en hacer eso- le respondió una de las sirvientas.

-No se preocupen, yo me encargo, después de todo, no quiero ser una persona inútil que solo este mirando- se levantó y tomo las vendas de las manos de la sirvienta-vayan a descansar, es una orden.

Las sirvientas se llevaron ambas manos a los costados haciendo una reverencia ante ella y dejaron salir un "Como ordene, su majestad" para luego pasar a retirarse. Después de todo, la palabra de la princesa era una orden absoluta, no más que el de la reina, pero tenía un gran poder en toda aquella nación, muy pocos podían cuestionar sus palabras. Cuando se fueron la princesa se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia mí con las vendas en sus manos. Me descobijo y me pidió que estuviera calmada.

-Princesa… usted no debe hacer este tipo de trabajos… déjeme hacerlo yo-le dije en un tono alarmado mientras me sentaba sobre la cama.

-No te preocupes por eso- lo dijo mientras dirigió sus manos hacia la blusa que tenía puesta- se hacerlo perfectamente. No soy alguien inútil, de todos modos, esa herida que tienes, te la hiciste por mi culpa, así que tengo que tratarla yo.

-No fue su culpa princesa, yo solamente me lance sin cuidado y… paso esto- le dije bajando la voz conforme iba terminando mi dialogo.

-Por lo menos déjame remediarlo un poco, ¿vale?

No quería causar molestia alguna a la princesa, por eso no quería que hiciera tal cosa, pero sentía que si me ponía a discutir con ella, terminaría igual que sus sirvientas, con una orden directa de la princesa, así que deje que hiciera lo que deseé.

Se acercó a mí lentamente, y deslizo su mano hasta los volantes de la blusa. Me avergonzaba mucho la idea de que la princesa me llegara a ver con el cuerpo desnudo, solamente con unas pantis en mi cuerpo, mi rostro reacciono rápidamente ante aquel pensamiento y se puso color rojo. Cuando la princesa estaba a punto de deslizar la blusa hacia arriba, lleve mis manos sobre la suya, no aceptando la idea de que la princesa pudiera llegar a verme desnuda.

-¿Qué pasa, Miku?, ¿Te duele algo?- me dijo en un tono preocupado.

-No es eso… es solo que la princesa vera mi indecente cuerpo…-le conteste con la voz baja.

-Tu cuerpo no es nada indecente, es bastante lindo-me dijo sonriendo.

Ante aquellas últimas palabras, aumentó aún más el sonrojo en mi cara. Nunca antes nadie me había dicho que mi cuerpo era lindo, era un alago para mí, y más si venia de la princesa. Trataba de cuidarme en lo más posible en los aspectos de salud aunque estuviera en la calle, por eso lavaba todos los alimentos que comía y me bañaba con el agua de rio que se encontraba cerca, eso hacía que me sintiera mejor conmigo misma.

-No es lindo… tengo varios raspones y…- me daba bastante vergüenza contarle sobre algunas infecciones que tenía en algunas zonas de mi piel.

-Solo guarda silencio, y yo haré todo- al decir esto, se ilumino una sonrisa en su cara.

No dije palabra más, simplemente le seguí la corriente y deje que me quitara la blusa, pero no podía quitar el hecho de que aún tenía el rostro bastante enrojecido. Cuando termino de quitarme la blusa por completo, no pude evitar sentir su mirada en mi cuerpo, así que me lleve inmediatamente mis manos a mis pechos; podría ver todo lo quisiera de mi cuerpo, pero no quería que viera aquella parte privada de mi cuerpo, aquello de por sí ya era vergonzoso, no quería seguir subiendo el nivel de mi sonrojo.

-No sé de qué te avergüenzas, tienes una piel muy linda- me dijo de nuevo con esa gran sonrisa carismática que le caracterizaba- aparte, mis sirvientas acaban de depilarte el otro día, no veo por qué te avergüenzas.

Parece que la princesa no conocía la palabra vergüenza cuando se refería a situaciones como estas, ella estaba parada ahí en frente de mí, quitándome la ropa como si nada, y yo por mi parte me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, éramos tan diferentes… o al menos eso pensaba. La princesa puso ambas manos sobre mis brazos, que intentaban cubrir mis pechos, y las fue bajando lentamente, aunque yo opuse un puco de fuerza sobre sus movimientos, desistí ante sus suaves manos. Se me quedo mirando por un momento todo mi cuerpo y esa vez fue la primera vez que sentía que alguien me comía con la mirada, sentía sus ojos por todo mi cuerpo, a pesar de que era otra chica, se sentía extraño, aquella mirada en sus ojos se sentían como un fuego ardiente. Poco después me tomo de la cintura, lo que me provoco un gran escalofrió, ya que aquella parte de mi cuerpo estaba más caliente en comparación con su mano, quizás era porque tenía puestas unas vendas anteriormente.

-Tienes una piel muy bonita- me dijo en un tono tranquilo.

-Princesa…-le conteste con un gran sonrojo en mi cara.

Estaba empezando a pensar que a la Princesa le gustaba tocar así a las mujeres, se podía apreciar como lo disfrutaba, era dos opciones: o no sabía disimular sus gustos, o no le importaba que la vieran hacer este tipo de cosas. Si, parecía que a la princesa le gustaban las mujeres, con tan solo ver su mirada encendida al tocarme se podía decir eso, a mí no me hubiese molestado que me siguiese tocando, la verdad es que me gustaba sentir sus suaves manos tocar mi piel, no había sentido esto nunca, y el simple hecho de que ella me tocara me estremecía, pero era nada más y nada menos que la princesa con una plebeya de la clase más baja que se pueda encontrar en el reino, no me agradaba la idea ni un poco, podrían llevarme a prisión incluso si me encontraban así con la princesa. Por otro lado, no tenía experiencia en ese campo, no quería decepcionar a la princesa, y también me daba miedo hacer esta clase de cosas.

Con aquella idea que me atemorizaba, lleve mis manos sobre las suyas y las aleje de las mi cintura, y me aleje un poco de ella, orillándome al lado contrario de la cama de donde se encontraba la princesa. Parecía que se había dado cuenta de lo que había pensado, y bajo ligeramente su cabeza, como si hubiera estado decepcionado de lo que paso. Me volteé de nuevo hacia mi dirección y agache la cabeza también.

Después de aquello, la princesa saco una clase de ungüento del pequeño buro que estaba al lado de la cama, y se movió nuevamente en mi dirección para quedar en frente de mí.

-Recuéstate por favor- me lo dijo con un tono de voz apagado, y tratando de no verme a la cara.

-Si…- le respondí con un tono igual de apagado, ninguna queríamos vernos al rostro después de lo que paso, por su lado quizás estaba decepcionada y por mi lado avergonzada.- su majestad.

Procedí a hacer lo que me dijo la princesa, ya no quería verla al rostro, sentía que me miraría con desprecio, así que después de recostarme cerré los ojos, para evitar cruzar miradas con ella. Sentí como me untaba aquel frio ungüento que reposaba sobre sus manos en mi abdomen, en aquella herida que hasta entonces estaba cicatrizada. Lo deslizo de forma espiral sobre mi abdomen, empezaba a sentir cosquillas en aquella zona, y ante aquel acto no pude sostener la carcajada que tenía guardada desde que empezó a mover su mano sobre mi abdomen.

-Ba-basta, Princesa me hace cosquillas- le dije riendo.

-Eres muy cosquillada, sabes.

Pude notar que su tono alegre de voz había vuelto, y eso, por alguna razón, me puso a mí también feliz, y le regale una gran sonrisa a la princesa mientras ella reía por lo que había presenciado. Me alegraba que las cosas dejaran de ponerse así de tensas, y que la princesa volviera a sonreír, ya que sentía algo de culpa por su estado de ánimo. Después de que la princesa dejo de reír, volteo a verme con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que me reconfortó mi corazón.

-Siéntate por un momento, Miku- me dijo de nuevo con esa linda sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

-Claro…- le dije sin vacilar y obedecí su orden.

-Oh, no me llamaste "su majestad" ni "Princesa"

Después de haberme familiarizado tanto con la princesa, se me había olvidado que estaba hablando con una persona de la realeza, una simple y pobre plebeya como yo se dirigió hacia ella de una forma tan descortés. De seguro me castigara, me paso por la mente.

-L-lo siento mucho su majestad, lo siento mucho, no lo volveré a hacer- le suplique con la cabeza baja.

-No te preocupes por pequeños detalles…. Chica de las bragas verdes-me lo dijo en tono burlón.

Ante aquel comentario me lleve las sabanas sobre la zona de mi cintura, y a pesar de sentirme realmente avergonzada, la princesa volvió a sacar risitas de nuevo.

-Está bien, déjame ponerte los vendajes, antes de que el ungüento se corra por las sabanas.

-Oh vale… su majestad- casi se me olvidaba mencionarlo de nuevo, ¿en qué planeta estaba?

Me empezó a poner las vendas alrededor de toda mi cintura, eras unas vendas bastantes grandes, supuse que eran las que usaban para lesiones de este tipo.

-Miku, siento lo que te hice hace rato- empezó a hablar la princesa mientras me ponía los vendajes- yo… me deje llevar, lo siento mucho.- se le notaba un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Está bien, no se preocupe Princesa- le respondí con una sonrisa en mi cara- es solo que asuste un poco.

-Yo… en serio lo siento- Me dijo con un tono de voz bajo.

-En serio, si quiere disculparse la Princesa, solo muéstreme una sonrisa en su cara y dije de estar de amargada- le dije alegremente.

-Miku... de acuerdo- me respondió, cambiando su cara de tristeza por una de alegría.

Podía sentir como pasaba las vendas por alrededor de mi cuerpo, parecía que si sabía hacerlo después de todo, como iba desenrollando aquella mano que tenía en una mano, mientras con la otra la pasaba por alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-Listo, he terminado- Me dijo, mientras ponía unos pequeños seguros en los extremos de la venda para que no se recorriera.

-Muchas gracias… es todo un placer que la Princesa haga esto por mí, lo atesorare mucho.- le dije mientras me ponía aquella hermosa blusa de nuevo, ya no quería causar más problemas con mi cuerpo.

-¿Cómo vas a atesorar algo que no es material?-me dijo sacando pequeñas risas.

-Si es posible, todos los sentimientos que te entrega la persona que tanto quieres por ejemplo, o los grandes gestos que hace una persona por otra, como usted princesa, esos son los regalos que se atesoran más, ya que tienen un valor incalculable.

-Miku…- me dijo con una cara sorprendida.

"Grrrrr…" se pudo escuchar como gruñía mi estoma en toda la habitación, haciendo que cortara aquella bella frase que había dicho y lo dejara como en un chiste. Ante aquello me puse roja como tomate, que la Princesa escuchase mi estómago rugir de tal forma, era la sentencia para mi cordura. Pero la princesa lo tomo con buen sentido de humor, y empezó a reírse.

-Parece que tienes hambre, bueno, debe ser normal, después de todo estuviste dormida por dos días enteros.

Lo que me dijo me dejo atónita, ¿Había dormido por dos días?, ¿Había estado en aquella habitación por dos días? Comencé a preocuparme de aquel hecho y más preguntas que se resolvían solas vinieron a mi cabeza.

-Yukari, IA, dejen de espiar y pasen, nuestra invitada tiene hambre y quiere algo de comida.

¿Yukari? ¿IA?, esos nombres me sonaban, pero supongo que era mi imaginación. Entraron entonces las dos sirvientas que estaban antes ahí. De momento, me vino a la mente lo que Luka les había gritado, y se generaron otras preguntas: ¿Qué hacían ellas espiándonos? ¿Acaso la Princesa sabia eso desde el principio? ¿Acaso si pensaba hacerlo conmigo las iba dejar ver? ¿La princesa era una exhibicionista? No podía controlar mi mente de tantas preguntas que me venían, así que decidí calmarme.

-Lo sentimos mucho, Princesa- dijo la chica de cabello cremoso y ambas se inclinaron ante la Princesa- enseguida traeremos la comida.

-N-no es necesario, eso ya es demasiado, me iré inmediatamente así que no se apresuren- la verdad es que no quería causarles más molestias.

-No digas eso, tu eres nuestra invitada, y es tradición que debemos ofrecerle algo de comida a todo aquella persona quesea invitada al castillo.

Entonces estaba adentro del castillo- pensé. Con tanta razón estaba tan ordenada, limpia y decente, era bastante hermosa, no podía ser de otro sitio que del castillo.

-Enserio, no es necesario, yo "Grrrrr…"-Empezó a rugir mi estómago de nuevo, me apene tanto que decidí cubrirme con las abanas.

-Oh vaya, tu boca dice que no, pero tu estomago dice lo contrario- me dijo la sirvienta de pelo morado de nuevo- deberías aceptar la comida de la princesa, es un gesto muy amable de su parte.

La princesa solamente me sonreía esperando mi respuesta, no podía decirle que no a una cara tan hermosa como la suya, su sonrisa me iluminaba todo mi ser.

-Erggh… está bien, pero que sea solo un poco, no quiero aprovecharme de la generosidad de la princesa- el rostro sonriente de la princesa fue K. O. para mi ego.

-Enseguida traeremos la comida- dijo la chica de cabello largo, parecía ser algo callada.

Ambas sirvientas se marcharon del lugar para dejarnos de nuevo a la princesa y a mí a solas, estaba un poco tensa esta vez, no tenía un buen tema de conversación para hablar con ella, sentía que si decía algo sería inapropiado para ella, después de todo éramos muy diferentes, pero el silencio fue roto cuando ella empezó a hablar.

-Dime Miku, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- me pregunto mirando al piso mientras estaba sentada en el borde de mi cama.

-Y-yo tengo 16 años Princesa- le dije tartamudeando.

-Oh vaya, entonces eres 2 años menor que yo- seguía viendo al piso.

-Entonces su majestad tiene 18 años- le respondí en un tono cálido.

-Bueno, en realidad los cumpliré dentro de unos meses, así que todavía no los tengo- saco una risa al final.

-Ya veo… y ¿qué le gusta hacer en sus tiempos libres, Princesa?- le pregunte para poder seguir la conversación.

-Oh bueno, me gustan hacer varias cosas, como viajar, practicar esgrima, correr en las mañanas, pintar, disfrutar de una obra de teatro, oh, pero lo que más me gusta es leer libros, es mi pasatiempo favorito. ¿Y a ti Miku?

Vaya que le gustaba hacer varias cosas, después de todo era la princesa, y podía hacer lo que se le antojase en sus tiempos libres.

-Errmmm… bueno, yo… a mí me gusta acariciar gatitos (que generalmente son callejeros) y recostarme en el paso para ver cómo pasa la tarde (ya que uno no tiene muchas cosas que hacer cuando vive en la calle, más que buscar comida y donde dormir) su majestad.

-Oh vaya, eso suena divertido, deberíamos intentarlo alguna vez, juntas- me respondió por fin alzando su cara hacia mí con una sonrisa.

La idea de salir junto con la princesa y hacer algo divertido con ella me pareció bastante genial, pero no podía hacerlo, ya que nuestras clases económicas no concordaban para nada, ella de seguro se alejaría de chicas como yo. Solamente que ella quizás no sabe cómo vivo, y por eso me esta tratando de esta forma ahora.

-Si… quizás alguna vez…- le respondí con una sonrisa algo apagada que al parecer noto la princesa, e hizo que se acercara a mí.

-¿Te sucede algo Miku?- me respondió con una cara algo preocupada.

En aquel momento me aterraba la idea de separarme de ella, no sabía ni siquiera el por qué, y aun así me remordía la conciencia el separarme de ella, pero… ¿Por qué? Era mi pregunta, si ya lo sabía desde el principio, que una plebeya como yo no podía llegar a llevarse bien con la princesa, pero ¿Por qué? Esa pregunta era un gran misterio en mi cabeza que no dejaba de dar vueltas.

-No nada, lo siento por preocuparla su majestad- le dije tratando de dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Pero-

-¡Ya ha llegado la comida para la invitada!- grito la sirvienta de cabello morado mientras abría la puerta de un golpe e interrumpían lo que iba a decir la Princesa.

-¡Te dije que no gritaras en frente de la princesa, Yukari!- golpeo en la cabeza la chica de cabello cremoso a la de cabello color morado.

-Ugh… lo siento- se sobo la cabeza por aquel golpe que le dieron.

Parecían traer una especie de bandeja con varias comidas sobre ella, a la vista se veía magnifico, me hice la pregunta a mí misma inmediatamente "¿Yo me comeré todo eso?", era la primera vez que veía algo de comida tan deliciosa, no podía creer que yo me comería eso. Simplemente no me entraba aquella idea, era como un sueño.

Acercaron aquella bandeja a la mesa de madera que tenía incluida en el cuarto. Posterior a eso, la princesa me tomo de la mano, para que pudiera levantarme, y me guio hasta la silla que se encontraba cercana a la mesa, para poder degustar de aquella comida que se veía deliciosa. Mire al rostro de la princesa para que me mirara de nuevo con aquella mirada sonriente.

-Puedes empezar cuando quieras, o se enfriara la sopa, Miku.-me dijo con aquella sonrisa.

Simplemente no podía creer que degustaría de una comida tan magnifica como aquella, quería guardar ese momento y el sabor que tendría por el resto de mi vida, Ya que dudaba que volviera a comer algo así de nuevo.

-Gracias por la comida- hice un gran gesto de felicidad y empecé a comer la sopa

Estaba deliciosa, y bastante calientita, hacía mucho que no comía una comida tan caliente, y dudo mucho que igual de deliciosa. No pude contenerme y empecé a comer rápidamente, aunque quería saborearlo hasta el último momento, quizás mi exceso de hambre me lo impedía y simplemente comía.

-Oh, donde estas mis modales- recordé que siempre que comía acompañada debía compartir un poco con los otros, ya que en la calle a veces nos juntábamos en grupos, para recolectar toda la comida que habíamos juntado y compartirla entre todos- ¿No gusta un poco, Princesa?

Las sirvientas del fondo rieron un poco e hicieron que me sintiera incomoda en aquel momento, ¿había dicho algo malo acaso?, deje de comer un poco para voltear a ver a la princesa de nuevo, y al parecer ella estaba riendo también, ¿se burlaban de mí?

-Está bien, solo un poco- tomo un pedazo pequeño de pan de la charola y empezó a comerlo- gracias Miku.

-Su majestad, usted acaba de comer y dijo que no comería de más porque ya estaba algo gorda…- se fue callando gradualmente la chica llamada Yukari.

-Oh Princesa, mire la hora, debemos de ir a limpiar las otras habitaciones, enseguida regresamos- jalo de su mano a su compañera y decidieron salir del cuarto.

-Yukari, ¿Podemos hablar más tarde?- la vio con una mirada feliz, pero esta vez no era carismática, sino que más bien daba algo de miedo a quien la viera, imponía un gran respeto con esa mirada.

-Oh princesa, pero, tengo cosas que hacer, ya sabe limpiar acá y allá- miro a la princesa con una mirada temblorosa y una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Es una orden- le respondió con la misma cara la princesa.

-Vale princesa, la dejamos, yo me encargo de Yukari- dijo la chica llamada IA.

Ambas sirvientas se marcharon del cuarto, y se podía escuchar como discutían ambas en el pasillo, mientras caminaban.

-¿Qué hare con ellas?- lo dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara.

-Parece que se llevan muy bien-le dije.

-Oh bueno, después de todo somos amigas desde la infancia así que no se le puede hacer nada más- se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara- y tal y como dices las cosas no materiales son las más importantes, y aquellas chicas lo son para mí.

-Sí, cosas como esas son las más importantes- lleve mi mano junto a la suya.

Se podía denotar un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro después de lo que hice, quizás ella todavía sentía atracción por mí, pero… las condiciones no me favorecían, y es que nunca había estado en un romance antes y no sabría cómo comportarme frente a ella, ciertamente sentía una cierta atracción por la princesa de igual forma, pero me daba miedo el hecho de que me rechazara si se enteraba de donde venía.

-Continua comiendo, Miku, o se enfriara y no te sabrá bien- aparto su mano de la mía, y se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada.

-Sí, su majestad- continúe comiendo aquella sabrosa sopa que tenía enfrente.

Podía ver como estaba parada la Princesa en frente mía, con sus brazos cruzados por el frente, quizás estaba pensando en algo, la verdad no estaba segura de lo que hacía.

-Miku, ¿me permitirías hacerte unas cuantas preguntas?- lo dijo en tono serio.

-Oh, claro su majestad- le respondí, después de todo ella me había ofrecido hospedaje, cuidado y alimentación, no podía decirle que no.

-Dime, ¿Dónde vives?

Aquella pregunta no podía tomármela a la ligera, no quería responderle que venía de la calle, ella sin lugar a dudas me echaría del castillo si se enterara, pero, ¿Por qué habría hecho esa pregunta?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- le respondí

-Es que debo de avisarles a los que están encargados de ti, que estas en el castillo, ellos quizás estén preocupados por ti.

-Oh… cierto, bueno…. yo vivo en la zona suroeste de la capital, en una casa al lado del rio- le mentí.

-Ya veo… y dime ¿Qué asuntos te trae al castillo?

-Oh bueno…. Yo venía a ver lo de unos impuestos- mentí de nuevo.

-¿Eh?, pero si para eso están las oficinas recaudadoras de impuestos, aquí no se hace nada de esos trámites- me respondió con un tono seguro.

-¿Enserio? Ah vaya, parece que me equivoque- solté una carcajada al final para hacerlo parecer más real.

-Mmmm… sabes le pedí al médico que te hiciera un examen completo de salud, solo para asegurar como estabas, pero… tu estado es bastante malo Miku.- ante aquello que escuche no pude soportar verla a la cara, quizás ella ya lo sabía así que solamente decidí seguir comiendo mientras ella continuaba hablando- Me dijo que estabas bastante baja de peso, y tienes algunos moretones en las piernas, además que no tenías los nutrientes necesarios para una chica de tu edad, entre muchas otras cosas-demonios, sabía que me había descubierto. Deje la cuchara en el plato para escuchar lo que venía a continuación- Dime Miku- se acercó la princesa a mí- ¿Sufres maltrato familiar?

Parece que lo había interpretado mal, yo no quería que me viera así, como alguien de la que abusaba su familia, y aunque no recordaba muy bien a mi madre, sabía que ella no haría algo así, por lo que decidí decirle la verdad, ya no me importaba que me echara a la calle en ese momento, no quería seguir mintiéndole a la princesa, era una grave falta de respeto para ella.

-La verdad princesa, es que… no sufro de maltrato familiar, yo… soy pobre y huérfana, no tengo una casa, y no vivo cercas del rio, y la verdad es que estaba en aquel callejón del castillo porque tenía hambre y buscaba algo de las sobras del castillo- le respondí dudosa- yo lo siento mucho princesa, por mentirle, por hacerle pasar esos malos momentos, por haberle dado una impresión falsa de mí, por aprovecharme de los bienes de su castillo, lo siento mucho princesa- sin darme cuenta, unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos.

-Ya, está bien- se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo, un abrazo tan cálido que me hacía falta hace mucho tiempo, y llore como nunca llore en mi vida en los brazos de la reina.- lo siento por haberte hecho tales preguntas, es solo que quería protegerte, y tuve una idea equivocada, lo siento.

-No, es mi culpa, por irrumpir en su castillo de esta forma, y-yo no debo tener tanta compasión de usted- seguían saliendo varias lágrimas de mis ojos.

Ella me siguió abrazando de esa forma hasta que me calme un poco, por alguna extraña razón, el calor de su cuerpo hizo que me calmara, quizás era el latir de su corazón, si, se escuchaba tan bien en ese momento, quizás eso fue lo que me calmo.

-Miku, ¿Puedo hacerte una petición?- me pregunto la reina agachando su cabeza hacia donde me encontraba.

-Lo que sea por usted reina- después de lo que había hecho, era lo más lógico, ella me entrego toda su confianza.

-¿Te gustaría trabajar dentro del castillo como una de mis sirvientas personales?


	3. Mi primer día como sirvienta

Bueno, estoy de regreso, despues de unos dias difíciles en la universidad, les vengo trayendo la tercera parte de esta hermosa historia n.n espero y dejen sus reviews, para saber en que puedo mejorar y sus opiniones de la obra, bueno, como les había dicho antes, soy nuevo en esto, asi que agradecería su apoyo

Los dejo con la historia y disfruten de la lectura :3

* * *

Aquel acaramelado reinado (Mi primer día como sirvienta)

Aquellas palabras que había dicho me habían dejado bastante sorprendida, nunca me imaginé que me diría aquello, lo único que pensaba en aquel momento era que me arrojaría a la calle instantáneamente, ya que era lo más obvio, ninguna persona de clase tan baja como yo había entrado al castillo antes y había salido para contarlo, bueno no que yo hubiera escuchado. Las únicas personas que había escuchado que habían entrado en este castillo con las mismas condiciones que yo, no se le volvía a escuchar más en aquel reinado, en otras palabras y según rumores, aquellas personas terminaban ya sea muertas o encerradas en el calabozo de por vida. Era esa una de las tantas razones por las que las personas temían de acercarse al castillo, especialmente las personas como yo, ¿Por qué había decidido acercarme yo, entonces? La verdad no lo sé, quizás solo fue el hambre que consumía mi interior lo que me motivaba a ir ahí, a parte, en mis otras idas a ese lugar nadie me había atrapado… no hasta ahora.

-Que dices, ¿Te gustaría trabajar aquí?- me dijo después de unos segundos de silencio.

Ya que no sabía que responderle me quede un poco más de tiempo callada, sin decir palabra alguna, solamente me quede pensando en cómo sería mi vida si aceptara lo que me había propuesto la princesa, mi vida sin duda alguna daría un giro de 180 grados, el tan solo hecho de servirle a la princesa me llenaba de alegría, pero… a su vez hizo preguntarme el por qué me había dicho eso, que era lo que yo tenía en especial para que me aceptara como alguien cercana a ella, poniendo a un lado el hecho de que hace un momento intentaba intimar conmigo…. Después de que se me vino aquella idea a la mente, el hecho que de que la mismísima princesa intentara tener relaciones conmigo, me puso a reflexionar acerca de si la princesa sentía repulsión por mí después de que lo que le dije… pero, entonces ¿por qué me diría aquellas palabras? "Era una trampa" pensé, nadie había sido tan amble conmigo, "Es un sueño por supuesto" me negué a aceptar tan buena realidad. "Despertare y nada de esto habrá pasado" seguí pensando.

-Yo… la verdad no creo ser capaz de poder aceptar su oferta, su majestad- le respondí pensando que todo aquello era un simple sueño.

-Comprendo que es algo repentino, pero por favor reconsidéralo, nos beneficiaria a ambas, te ofreceré hospedaje, comida y te pagare, y a mí la verdad me gustaría que trabajaras aquí, sería estupendo si aceparas- me dijo con un tono entusiasmado, mientras me tomaba de las manos.

-Pero es demasiado su majestad, y a parte ¿en qué le beneficiaria a usted princesa?, ¿Qué le ve de bueno que una chica de la calle trabaje aquí?, de seguro hay muchas personas mejores que yo allá afuera, ¿Por qué yo?- le puse más peros a sus palabras, yo simplemente no me creía capaz de realizar semejante tarea, era demasiado para digerir en un momento. Sabía que esa decisión cambiaria mi vida por completo, y no era para tomarla a la ligera, sobre todo viniendo de la princesa.

-No es demasiado, es lo justo, después de todo, eres una persona bastante confiable, y a tu respuesta del por qué te elegí a ti de entre todas las personas es porque creo que eres especial, después de todo, saliste a rescatarme en aquel momento sin saber si quiera quien era, y la verdad te lo agradezco- después de haber dicho lo último, acerco su mentón a mi frente y me dio un pequeño beso en la misma zona- aparte, creo que eres muy linda, y… me gustaría que nos acercáramos más.

"Acercarnos más" había dicho ella, pero estaba segura que lo decía en el sentido sexual, después de lo que me iba a hacer hace unos momentos, no había duda de eso, sin embargo, no estaba del todo inconforme con la idea, ella realmente era bella, hermosa e imponía respeto con tan solo su presencia, era toda una dama, pero… de nuevo se me vino la idea de que dos chicas estuvieran saliendo, y más si era la princesa con una simple plebeya de la clase más baja, la reina obviamente no estaría de acuerdo con eso.

-Me encantaría, pe-

-Entonces está decidido, descansa por hoy y cuando te recuperes les diré a Yukari y a IA que te den una pequeña platica inductora acerca de los requerimientos principales- se separó de mí, y se dirigió a la cama, quería detener lo que estaba diciendo y explicarle bien mi situación, pero era una falta de respeto muy grave interrumpir a la princesa, así que decidí no hacerlo y esperar a que terminara- y… acerca de lo que paso anteriormente, olvídalo por favor. Ah, y por favor no mal interpretes lo que te dije de acercarnos más, solo quiero tener una buena amistad contigo. Quiero conocerte un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?

Se escuchó como tocaron la puerta inmediatamente después de que dejo salir sus palabras, sin dejar una pausa para que yo pudiera responderle.

-Su majestad, la reunión está a punto de empezar y solicitamos de su presencia- se escuchó la voz de un hombre viniendo de detrás de la puerta.

-Enseguida voy- se dirigió a la puerta mientras decía aquello- descansa, en un momento te veo Miku- dijo aquello ultimo mientras abría la puerta.

-P-princesa- le dije para que no se fuera, pero al parecer no me escucho y cerró la puerta. Pude escuchar cómo le hablaba a aquel hombre que se encontraba fuera del cuarto, hablaban algo sobre una reunión de impuestos, o algo por estilo, la verdad no puse mucha atención a lo que decían, debido a que estaba pensando en la consecuencias que me traería ser la sirvienta de la princesa, y aunque no quería más problemas con el castillo, escapar seria la opción menos lógica, ya que pensarían que sería alguna clase de ladrona si salía así como si nada, así que mejor decidí esperar a la reina para explicarle bien la situación.

Termine de comer todos los alimentos que se encontraba en la mesa, después de todo si se desperdiciara sería una total falta de respeto para la reina, "Ella me dio alimento y hospedaje, y ni siquiera le he agradecido apropiadamente" pensé. Al haber terminado de comer, me dirigí a la ventana que se encontraba al lado de la cama, decidí abrir las cortinas para dejar entrar un poco de luz al cuarto, parecía que era de atardecer, el sol estaba a punto de caer entre las montañas. Pero pude sentir la calidez del sol recorrer mi cuerpo, afortunadamente todavía alcanzaba los últimos rayos de sol de ese día.

Posteriormente me dirigí a la cama y me recosté en ella, pensé en esperar a que llegara la princesa para explicarle debidamente mi situación, sin embargo, se sentía bastante reconfortante estar ahí, en esa cama, en ese cuarto, en ese lugar, era algo especial, algo que no había sentido hace mucho, el calor de unas sábanas recorriendo mi cuerpo en compañía de una suave y cómoda cama, se sintió tan bien que caí dormida, hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de algo así.

…..

"Mi pequeña niña, recuerda que siempre te amare y te protegeré, no importa donde me encuentre, yo siempre estaré de tu lado, siempre serás mi adorada niña, recuerda que pase lo que pase nunca olvides de dónde vienes" Pude ver ante aquella voz una silueta que me resultaba bastante familiar, se parecía a una mujer con un cabello bastante largo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré en la misma habitación en la que había despertado anteriormente, me levante un poco, quedando sentada sobre la cama con las piernas extendidas, estire mis brazos hacia arriba para flexionar mi cuerpo y quitarme esa fatiga que tenía en mi cuerpo. Hace mucho que no dormía así de bien, en realidad no recordaba ni siquiera hace cuanto había dormido de esta forma, pensé. Me fije en los alrededores y al parecer todo estaba igual, solo que estaba un poco más silencioso, así que me pare de la cama y me dirigí a la ventana para comprobar que horas eran de acuerdo con la posición del sol. Abrí las cortinas, y al parecer estaba oscuro, quizás era de madrugada y aun nadie se levantaba, todo se escuchaba bastante silencioso, así que decidí abrir las ventanas para recárgame en el marco por un rato, ya que no raramente tenia sueño después de despertarme de una siesta.

Se sentía una pequeña brisa de aire fresco, el clima no estaba tan frio, en realidad estaba confortable. Mire a los alrededores una vez que saque la cabeza por la ventana, parecía estar en un tercer piso y había dos grandes árboles a cada lado de mi vista a unos 15 metros de donde yo me encontraba. Era una vista hermosa, se podía ver toda la ciudad desde ahí, hasta los pequeños pueblos que se encontraban en las montañas, había muchas luces caseras prendidas, así que supuse que estaba por amanecer, ya que todos los comerciantes empezaban sus actividades diarias desde la madrugada.

Una fuerte brisa de aire llego a la ventana, por lo que decidí retroceder un poco hacia atrás, tapándome la cara con la mano derecha. Al momento de bajar la mano, pude observar como una extrañaba silueta entraba por la ventana, me exalte un poco y decidí dar unos pasos, para posteriormente tropezarme con la cama y caer sentada en ella. Me preguntaba si era alguna clase de ladrón o algo por el estilo, así que tenía miedo de que se me acercara.

-Vaya que hace frio afuera.- Me dijo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

La silueta de aquella persona se fue convirtiendo en alguien más reconocible. Con el miedo de que aquella persona pudiera hacerme daño, simplemente me le quede mirando, y al momento de verla, pude verificar que aquella persona era una mujer de cabello corto y rubio, con una estatura menor a la mía, parecía como si fuera una pequeña niña, y aunque no podía observar bien su rostro, pude deducir que no suponía un peligro para mi debido a su físico.

-Tú debes ser la nueva sirviente personal de su majestad- me dijo en un tono alegre- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rin, Kagamine Rin, futura escudera de la casa real- extendió su brazo para saludarme.

-M-mucho gusto- le respondí el saludo parándome de mi cama.

Cuando me pare pude observar mejor su rostro, era una chica bastante linda, con unos grandes ojos azules, "Quizás todas las de la realeza son así de lindas", supuse. Aunque esa chica era bastante linda, me preguntaba cómo es que había subido hasta aquí, ¿Acaso no estábamos en un tercer piso?, y por qué vendría a mi cuarto a estas horas de la madrugada. Esas preguntas se contestaron por si solas cuando comenzó a hablar la otra persona.

-De seguro te preguntaras porque estoy aquí, y porque he decidido entrar por la ventana, bueno, la verdad es que la princesa me había hablado acerca de su nueva sirvienta y lo linda que era, y solo quise venir a comprobarlo- (L-linda, ¿La princesa seguía con eso?) me causo un pequeño sonrojo por lo que dijo- y entré por la ventana, ya que yo duermo en la habitación que se encuentra justo debajo de la tuya, y como me cierran la puerta, he decidido venir por la ventana, así que… ¿He resuelto tus dudas?.

Creo que me dio más respuestas de las que necesitaba, pero aun así, no podía creer que una chica tan mona como ella estuviera escalando paredes como si nada hasta llegar a mi habitación. Poco después me di cuenta de algo que había dicho, ¿Por qué la encerraban en su habitación? No tenía una respuesta en mi cerebro para eso.

-Emmmm… disculpa pero, ¿Por qué te encierran en tu habitación?- le dije con un tono dudoso, tratando de tomar más confianza.

-Oh eso, bueno, la verdad es que me he tratado de escapar varias veces de este castillo, ya que a nosotros los de la nobleza nos dejan salir muy poco afuera del castillo, y la verdad es algo frustrante para mí el estar encerrada en este lugar.

-Ya veo…- me puse a pensar en que quizás ese era el mismo motivo por el que la princesa había salido del catillo, quizás se había cansado de estar aquí adentro, ahora que lo pienso tiene lógica, si estas encerrado en un lugar, sin conocer cosas nuevas ni aventurarte por ti mismo, para mí sería algo que no soportaría. Viendo una analogía seria como ver a un pájaro que estuviera enjaulado, pero que tuviera toda la comida y comodidades que le pudieran ofrecer, pero ese pájaro se encontraría mejor si se estuviera en libertad, disfrutando de su vida, y haciendo lo que él quiera hacer.

-Jejeje, bueno, cambiando de tema, en realidad pareces una chica bastante linda- me dijo la chica de pelo rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro- serás una esclava sexual perfecta para la princesa.

-¿E-e-esclava sexual?- le dije en un tono un tanto alterado.

-Sí, serás su esclava sexual, y obedecerás todas sus órdenes al pie de la letra, por más vulgar que se escuche.- lo dijo con un tono burlón.

Aunque sabía que la princesa sentía cierta atracción hacia las mujeres, no pensé que tuviera ese tipo de fetiches, entonces la princesa se refería a ser su esclava sexual y por "acercarnos más" ¿se refería a tener ese tipo de relaciones sexuales?, no pude soportar aquella idea y me puse roja como tomate, la vergüenza de solo pensar el hacer eso con la princesa, era demasiado para mí.

-¿E-s en serio?- le dije tartamudeando.

-Sí, eso es lo que les hace a todas sus sirvientas personales, primero las prepara y les mete un-

-¡KAGAMINE RIN!- se escuchó como se azotaba la puerta de la recamara y al voltear a ver así allá, pude ver a la princesa ahí parada, parecía estar realmente enfurecida.

-S-su majestad- le respondió la chica pequeña.

-Supuse que estabas aquí, no te encontré en tu habitación…- le dijo la princesa.

-No, no lo haga princesa- podía observar como aquellas dos personas, IA y Yukari, tomaban de los brazos cada una a la princesa.

-Okay, entonces solo la pondré en la plancha por 2 minutos, así que déjenme- se veía aun molesta la princesa.

-L-lo siento princesa- le dijo la chica de cabello rubio.

No quería ver como terminaba esto sin hacer nada a cambio, nunca me gusto ver como se peleaban las personas mientras yo me quedaba parada ahí sin hacer nada. Así que decidí actuar para evitar un conflicto, entre las chicas.

-Eh… buenos días su majestad- la salude con un tono de voz suave, y al parecer logre que volteara a verme- espero que esta mañana sea tan hermosa y magnifica como usted, su majestad.

"Flechazo" podría decirse, si, ese fue un flechazo, al momento en que le dije aquellas palabras la princesa se calmó a un nivel tal, que paso de un tono enfurecido a un tono amable. Se dirigió hacia mí y empujo a Rin a un lado, posterior a eso, me tomo de las manos y me dedico unas cuantas palabras.

-Sera más hermosa, si tú me acompañas- Ante aquello, saque un pequeño sonrojo.

-¿Por qué no se casan de una vez?- dijo la chica de cabello rubio.

Oh vaya, yo que intentaba salvar la situación aquí, para que ella solo llegue a empeorarla…

-L-lo siento Miku, yo no...- me soltó de las manos y miro al piso

-Está bien, no te preocupes.- le dije con una sonrisa, obteniendo una sonrisa también de su parte.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio en esa habitación, mientras la princesa y yo nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos, parecía como si estuvieras viendo un eterno atardecer a través de sus hermosos ojos, era simplemente magnifico.

-Oh bueno, creo que yo ya me marcho aquí…-dijo la chica pequeña.

-¿A dónde vas?- la princesa tomo de la mano a la chica rubia- explícale la situación adecuadamente, ¿o acaso quieres que le llame a tu madre?

La pequeña chica saco una cara de sorpresa y asintió ante lo que había dicho la princesa.

-E-está bien- agacho la cabeza- la verdad es que no hay nada de eso de esclava sexual, todo lo invente yo, tu solo te encargaras del cuidado de la princesa, y de estar pendiente de ella en todo momento.

-Así es como son las cosas- respondió con un tono serio- pero bueno, Miku, te traje el documento oficial para que firmes el contrato, ¿sabes leer cierto?

-Oh si, si se leer- le respondí con seguridad.

Era curioso, ya que la mayoría de las personas que eran como yo y que vivían en la calle eran analfabetas, quizás obtuve algún tipo de educación cuando quede huérfana, y debido a eso, se leer, escribir y hacer conteos sencillos. Sin embargo, mis memorias acerca del pasado eran aun borrosas, no recordaba casi nada de antes de quedar huérfana.

-Bueno, léelo y firma aquí- me señalo una línea que se encontraba en la parte baja del documento. El documento no tenia en si nada especial, solo un contrato que estipulaba las acciones que tenía que realizar en el trabajo, los horarios de servicio y los beneficios.

-Listo- firme inmediatamente después de leer el documento, como había dicho la princesa, no había nada acerca de relaciones sexuales ni nada por el estilo, parecía ser un trabajo de sirvienta normal y corriente.

Pero en el momento en que lo firme, me di cuenta que ya se había ejecutado mi cambio de vida, y no hablé nada con la princesa acerca de lo que quería hablar con ella el día de ayer, me frustre un poco en mi interior, pero al final de cuentas, lo iba a hacer, aunque mis pensamientos me dijeran que no, la necesidad de comida y hogar decían otra cosa diferente.

-Bueno, parece que aquí acaba el contrato, gracias por aceptarlo Miku- me respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Su majestad, la hora del desayuno casi llega y necesitamos estar ahí puntuales.- le dijo la chica de cabella largo, IA.

-Oh, ciertamente, por favor entréguenle su uniforme a Miku, para que pueda acompañarnos en la mesa.

-Como ordene, su majestad- De nuevo la chica de pelo largo se dirigió hacia mí, y me entrego lo que parecía ser un uniforme igual al de ellas.

-Póntelo, lo necesitaras para que puedas desayunar con nosotras.-Me dijo la chica de pelo morado.

-Claro- le respondí.

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos, me muero de hambre, nos alcanzas en el comedor, la princesa te esperara- dijo la más pequeña.

-Te espero afuera Miku- mientras lo decía, recibí un beso en la frente de su parte, quizás esa era su forma de dar los buenos días, o de saludar.

Y así fue como empezó mi vida como sirvienta personal de la Princesa Megurine, una historia que todavía tiene mucho que contar, y que seguirá siendo contada… hasta que se desvelen todos los misterios.


	4. Comer es mejor en compañía

Bueno, por fin actualizo una de mis historias :v despues de siglos u.u disculpen por no haber actualizado recientemente, pero es que estoy en temporada de examenes y me mata eso arrgghhhh... pero bueno, espero y les este gustando la historia, ahora veremos un poco el pasado de Luka, y les traigo nuevos personajes ewe, bueno por ahora los dejo, espero y disfruten de la lectura, y dejen sus reviews para que pueda mejorar n.n Ah y gracias a todos por seguir y comentar esta historia, aun con mis atrasos XD

* * *

Aquel acaramelado reinado (Comer es mejor en compañía)

Poco después de que todas salieron de la habitación, me dejaron sola con ese uniforme sobre la cama. Lo observe un poco, y la verdad parecía con los uniformes que tenían aquellas chicas llamadas Yukari e IA, tenía los mismos colores y bordados que los de ellas. Me paso la idea por la mente de que a partir de hoy seria la compañera de trabajo de aquellas dos chicas, y pensé en la forma en la que podrían verme si trabajaba a su lado, quizás me despreciarían y me ignorarían, o quizás podría llevarme bien con ellas, me puse algo nerviosa al pensarlo, tenía que darles una buena impresión para poder agradarles.

Me quite la blusa que tenía puesta y empecé a vestirme con el nuevo traje de sirvienta que me habían brindado, era realmente mono esos bordados y toques que tenía en sus alrededores le daban un toque elegante pero lindo. Voltee hacia donde se encontraba la cama y ahí pude observar unas zapatillas negras con un tacón bastante bajo, parecían ser d cm a lo mucho, tenían arreglos color blanco en la parte superior, a su lado se encontraban unas medias largas color blanco, con un pequeño arreglo de moño negro en la parte superior. Decidí ponerme aquel conjunto. Me dirigí hacia un espejo que se encontraba recargado en la pared de la habitación, para observar de mejor manera el vestido que tenía puesto; con esto dicho, lleve mis manos cada una al extremo de la falda para extenderla hacia los lados y poder verla con más detalle, tenía varios moños blancos pequeños en la parte inferior del vestido, además de un gran moño del mismo color en la parte superior de la falda, era una falda algo corta, pero no tanto como para decir que se mostraba mucho, llegaba un poco más allá de la mitad del muslo de arriba a abajo.

Ya vestida, me decidí a salir de la habitación, pero antes de salir me pregunte hacia donde debía ir, no conocía ninguna parte del castillo, ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba el comedor, a lo que me detuve antes de tocar la manija de la puerta.

-¿Ya estas lista Hatsune-san?- escuche la voz de una chica afuera de mi habitación.

-Sí, supongo…- le respondí.

-Okay, entonces voy a pasar.- me dijo la chica que se encontraba afuera.

Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos, y observe como la puerta se abría lentamente, mientras una chica que no había visto antes asomaba su cabeza por entre la puerta, entro y pude verla por completo. Era una chica algo baja, un poco más pequeña que yo, venía bien vestida, con un atuendo algo lindo, pero con toques majestuosos. Su cabello era bastante largo, de un color crema, quebrado, y las puntas de su cabello se veían bastantes llamativas, como si se tratara de un arcoíris. Sus ojos se veían bastantes lindos, tenía un color caramelo que brillaban con la luz del sol.

-Buenos días, Hatsune-san- me dijo con su voz un poco aguda- la princesa me pidió de favor que te escoltara hasta el comedor, así que si gustas seguirme por favor.

-Claro- le respondí, con un tono inseguro.

Salimos de la habitación y aquella chica se detuvo a observarme. Me hecho un pequeño vistazo y me dirigió unas cuantas palabras.

-Vaya, te ves bastante bonita con el traje de sirvienta- me dijo aquella chica.

-Gr-gracias- le dije a aquella chica.

Aquella chica parecía algo seria, pero a la vez parecía como si dijera lo primera que se le viniera a la mente, esa fue la impresión que me dio después de aquellas palabras que me dijo. Pensé que se parecía un poco a la Princesa, solamente que ella no tenía ese toque imponente que tenía ella, esa chica era más bien un concepto de linda pero seria.

-Oh, y lo siento por no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Mayu, soy la Vizcondesa del Puerto sur, ahora mismo estoy a las órdenes de la princesa.

Después de haber dicho eso, incline mi cabeza inmediatamente, ya que su posición implicaba que era parte de la nobleza. Era común que si alguien no saludaba de la debida forma a alguien de la nobleza, este sería castigado, no sabía cuál era el castigo, pero no quería arriesgarme a descubrirlo.

-Lo siento por tan informal bienvenida.- le dije con la cabeza gacha.

-No te preocupes, a partir de hoy vivirás aquí, ¿no?, supongo que apenas te estas acostumbrando.

-Sí, lo siento- le dije con la cabeza aun abajo.

-Descansa, aquí en el castillo, todo el personal que sirve a la princesa somos como amigos, al menos que vengan de afuera, y como tu vivirás aquí a partir de hoy, será mejor que te acostumbres.- se dio la vuelta y continuo caminando, la seguí para no perderle el paso.

-¿Y eso porque?- me cuestioné.

-Son órdenes de la princesa, ella piensa que es mejor llevarse bien con sus súbditos, y ya sabes lo que dicen, las palabras de la princesa son absolutas, al menos que se le antepongan las de la reina. Y parece ser que la reina está de acuerdo con esto así que lo hacemos, aunque siempre por respeto nos dirigimos como "Su majestad" a la princesa cuando esta presente, bueno, así es como deben ser las cosas.

-Ya veo- le dije con un poco de sorpresa.

Caminamos un poco mientras observaba los pasillos del castillo, eran bastantes grandes, con paredes en color salmón y beige, y se encontraban varios tipos de pinturas con paisajes, y rostros de personas que no reconocía, también se encontraban unas pequeñas macetas sobre varias mesitas circulares, se veía bastante bien, ya que el color de las flores le daba un toque alegre al pasillo.

Después de un rato el silencio se volvió un poco incómodo, y no sabía de qué hablar con aquella chica, se estaba poniendo un poco denso el ambiente, hasta que ella decidió romper el silencio.

-Sabes, puede que a veces veas a la princesa de una forma un poco rara, pero así es ella, así que te pido de favor que la respetes mucho, ya que ella ha sido a parte de una excelente princesa, una buena amiga para mi hace años, y ha estado pasando por algunos momentos difíciles en su vida, pero sin embargo, ella es una muy buena persona, tiene un gran corazón, y aunque parezca ser una princesa bastante fuerte, si llegas a herir su corazón, puede que ella siga como es, pero en el interior estará devastada. Lo digo únicamente, porque parece que la princesa ha visto algo especial en ti, ella me lo ha contado- al decir eso, me quede un poco estupefacta- así que por favor no juegues con sus sentimientos, quizás ella no te hará nada, pero sus sentimientos se verán terriblemente afectados.

-Entonces ella…- no dije las últimas palabras.

-Efectivamente, parece que se ha enamorado de ti, pero… no has sido la única sabes, han pasado varias chicas por tu lugar, que ella asegura que amaba, pero jamás llego a algo serio con ellas, en realidad muy pocas veces conseguía una pareja, y cuando lo hacía, no duraba más de dos semanas su relación.

-¿Y por qué no funcionaba?- tenía esa duda en la boca, pero me había dejado un poco sorprendida lo que me había dicho, acerca de que había tenido amantes antes, y que no era la única que había pasado por esta línea. Pensé que tal vez sería una chica más del montón.

-Bueno, había varias razones, pero una de ellas, era porque las chicas con las que había estado, sentían repugnancia por la reina debido a sus gustos. Y otra razón es porque la princesa se daba cuenta de que aquella chica estaba con ella solamente por interés monetario, y al final se daba cuenta que esa relación no funcionaria, ya que ella siempre ha buscado a una chica que este de su lado, para siempre y que sus sentimientos sean realmente honestos.

-Honestos… yo nunca me he enamorado, así que no puedo decírtelo.- le dije un poco apenada.

-Pero, ¿estas enamorada de ella?- me pregunto mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

-La verdad no lo sé, como te dije, yo nunca he experimentado eso así que no podría responderte.

-Mmmm… solo espero que esta vez la princesa no termine de nuevo con el corazón roto- me dijo con la voz baja.

La verdad no podría soportar ver a la princesa en ese estado, pero no tampoco quería estar con ella solo por interés, yo quería saber la verdad que era ese sentimiento que muchos llamaban amor.

-Hemos llegado, el comedor está cruzando esta puerta, los demás ya se encuentran dentro, así que solo faltas tú por incorporarte.- me dijo aquella chica.

-De acuerdo- cambie mi acento a uno seguro.

-Ah, y está por demás decirlo, pero… trata de llevarte bien con todos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, eso hare- le sonreí mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta del comedor.

La chica llamada Mayu, abrió lentamente la puerta de madera. Hasta que se pudo ver una gran habitación que parecía un comedor, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue el característico olor a comida que llego inmediatamente a mi nariz, olía bastante agradable, con tan solo oler la comida, mi estómago sonrió, no había comido nada desde ayer después de todo, y me sentía algo hambrienta. Así que era natural que lo primero que notara fuera la comida.

-Huele muy rico- dije en voz baja.

-Ciertamente, Miku-tan, te hemos estado esperando para desayunar contigo- observe como la chica rubia de hace rato se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

-Hey, Rin, déjala en paz de una buena vez, que no vez que la fastidias- se escuchó la voz de un chico al fondo del cuarto.

-Eso no es cierto, Miku-tan es mi mejor amiga y por supuesto que sé que esto no le incomoda- le respondió mientras hacia un gesto infantil en su cara de sacarle la lengua.

Me lleve una pequeña sorpresa cuando ella dijo que era su amiga, quizás era en agradecimiento por lo que había hecho antes.

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas madurar, Rin?- le dijo el chico de nuevo.

-Okay, okay, basta de charla, siéntense a desayunar o la comida se enfriara- dijo la princesa con un tono alegre, parecía que estaba de buen humor.

Voltee a ver hacia la mesa, parecía ser un poco grande, ya que podían sentarse alrededor de 15 personas, pero solo nos encontrábamos 8 personas actualmente en esa habitación. Dos chicos, el de pelo rubio que estaba discutiendo anteriormente con Rin y otro chico de cabello rosa que se veía bastante serio, incluso más que Mayu, y 6 chicas, contando a la princesa, sus sirvientas IA y Yukari, Rin, Mayu, y yo. Decidí buscar un lugar para sentarme en la mesa, cuando vi que la princesa se levantó de su silla, que estaba en el centro del ancho de la mesa, y se dirigía hacia mí.

-Miku, por favor siéntate a mi lado- me dijo la princesa.

-Claro su majestad- le respondí.

La princesa me tomo de la mano, y me llevo a un lugar vacío al lado del suyo.

-Bueno, antes que nada déjeme presentarles a la nueva integrante de esta familia, su nombre es Miku, Hatsune Miku, espero que puedan llevarse bien con ella- me presento ante todos los que se encontraban ahí.

-Claro, su majestad- se escuchó la unísona voz de todos los presentes.

-Bueno, ahora solo queda decir algo y es que-

-No se metan con Miku, por que ya tiene el nombre de la princesa grabado en su frente y corazón- la chica de cabello rubio interrumpió a la princesa. Lo que dijo hizo que me ruborizara un poco, pero no era tan notable como el sonrojo de la princesa que se notaba a metros de distancia.

-¡KAGAMINE RIN!- le dijo con el sonrojo aun en su cara- esta vez no te salvaras, te iras a la plancha…

Quería reaccionar inmediatamente como lo había hecho antes, ya que la cara de aquella pequeña chica parecía un poco aterrada, pero mi timidez me lo impidió esta vez, así que solamente jale sutilmente de la manga a la princesa.

-¿Que pasa Miku?- cambio su tono enfurecido a uno dulce.

-Y-yo…- y un rugido en mi estómago hizo eco en la habitación, haciendo que todos voltearan a verme. Ante aquel acto, me sonroje aún más, era ya de por sí bastante vergonzoso que pasara esto con personas que acaba de conocer, ahora habían personas que ni siquiera conocía.

El comedor se quedó en silencio un rato, y poco después la princesa empezó a sacar pequeñas carcajada. Se río por un rato hasta que dijo unas cuantas palabras.

-Parece que tienes hambre, preciosa.- dirigió su mano a mi meton, se veía bastante gallarda y hermosa desde mi punto de vista, así que simplemente cerré mis ojos para evitar ruborizarme más.- Okay, dejemos de demorar esto y empecemos a desayunar.

Ya no podía pensar en nada más que en la princesa, con su toque hermoso y majestuoso, "¿Qué me está pasando?" Me pregunte. Ya no entendía nada, mi cabeza daba vueltas cuando la veía. Trate de calmarme y respire para empezar a degustar la comida que me ofrecía la princesa. Trate de ignorar a la princesa, para que no me pasara eso de nuevo, y al parecer funciono de una forma u otra.

…

Cuando terminamos de comer todos, la princesa se levantó de la mesa y les dijo a todos que fueran a hacer sus deberes. La princesa me tomo de la mano y me dijo que la acompañara, y les hablo a IA y a Yukari para que vinieran hacia nosotras.

-Bueno, supongo que a partir de aquí te dejo Miku, tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos, te dejo con IA y Yukari, ellas dos son muy buenas chicas, no te preocupes.

-Su majestad, nosotras nos encargamos- dijo la chica llamada IA

-Gracias, cuídenla bien… nos vemos dentro de unas horas- dijo mientras se volteaba para caminar hacia la puerta.

-Espere, princesa…- le dije, y ella se detuvo.

-¿Qué deseas Miku?- me respondió.

-Este… espero que tenga un bonito día- le dije para poder dibujarle una sonrisa. Pero a mí me costó un sonrojo en la cara.

-Espero que tú también tengas un bonito día Miku- se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente de nuevo. No sabía por qué, pero me estaban gustando esos besos que me daba, sus labios se sentían tan bien, y me inspiraba un mar de paz y tranquilidad.

-Gracias, princesa- le dije con la mirada agachada.

-Bueno, ahora si me tengo que ir, nos vemos chicas.- se despidió de ellas con un aleteo de sus brazos

-Bien, supongo que estás a nuestro cuidado Hatsune-chan, dijo la chica de pelo morado.

-Sí, espero cuiden bien de mí.

El día iba perfectamente bien, tan bien que parecía un sueño, no podía creer que por fin tuviera un techo donde vivir y comida con que alimentarme, estaba extremadamente feliz. Pero… al parecer, la felicidad no estaba presente en todas las personas del castillo.

…..

Después de haber estado un par de horas de haber recorrido todas las instalaciones del castillo, IA y Yukari me dieron un pequeño tiempo para descansar, para recorrer por mi cuenta el castillo y habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en el pasillo 5 del edificio F, era un poco complicado recordarlo, debido a la grandeza del castillo, pero gracias a que Yukari me brindo de un pequeño mapa, pude identificarlo inmediatamente.

La felicidad era intensamente grande en ese momento, ya que me había llevado bien con IA y Yukari, pero, parecía que no todas las personas compartían mi felicidad… Mientras recorría el castillo, pude observar que se encontraba una puerta entre-abierta de una habitación, decidí ir a consultar que pasaba, y a la mitad de mi recorrido pude escuchar lo sollozos de una persona ahí dentro. Me cuestione entonces si debía de ir a interrogar o no, entonces me dije a mi misma que no debía de meterme en los asuntos personales de los demás, pero la voz de aquella persona me era conocida. Así que tire mi ego a un lado, y decidí ir a consultar minuciosamente. Y efectivamente, la voz de aquella persona era de quien pensaba, los sollozos pertenecían a esa persona, esa persona...


	5. Lagrimas pocas

Primero y antes que nada, disculpen por mis retrasos x.x, y segundo, tratare de publicar mas seguido mis fics, debido a que estoy de vacaciones y aprovechando n.n bueno, antier subir el update de Kannazuki no Miko, pero hoy le toca a Miku y a Luka n.n bueno los dejo aqui y espero y disfruten de la lectura.

Pd: Muchas gracias por sus reviews son los que me dan inspiración para seguir con mi trabajo, se los agradezco muuuucho :3

* * *

Aquel acaramelado reinado (Lagrimas pocas)

Mientras estaba parada detrás de la puerta, asomando la cabeza por entre la pequeña abertura que hice, pude observar una gran habitación, con unos pocos muebles, muy pocas decoraciones, pero las suficientes para que le diera un toque algo formal. Había una cama matrimonial en el centro donde se hallaba sentada una persona, parecía ser una mujer, pero no podía observarla bien, debido al fuerte reflejo del sol que iluminaba exactamente a ese punto de la habitación, que dejaba pasar por un tragaluz con vidrios de varios colores. Parecía ser la misma persona que escuche llorando hace un momento, las voces provenían de esa habitación, no había duda que era esa persona la que estaba llorando hace un momento.

Asome un poco la cabeza para descubrir de quien se trataba, no me gustaba inmiscuirme en los asuntos de otras personas, ni mucho menos involucrarme en sus vidas personales, pero aquella voz que había escuchado se me hacía bastante conocida. Y aunque sabía muy bien que si aquella persona me encontrara en esta situación me arruinaría la vida en el castillo, la duda, no, la preocupación por aquella persona me hizo querer confirmar su rostro.

Al fijarme un poco mejor, pude observar que el rostro de aquella persona era efectivamente el de Mayu, no podía creer que aquella chica tan seria pero linda, estuviera llorando por algo, simplemente me era incapaz de pensarlo. A la vez sentía un poco de lastima por ella, no sabía la razón por la que estaba sollozando en ese momento, pero paso por mi mente que debió de haberle sucedido algo trágico como para que estuviese llorando de esa forma. Quería entrar a consolarla, ya que se volvió un buena amiga en cuestión de segundos, pero mi indeterminación me impidió hacerlo esta vez, tenía miedo de que me gritara, y que quizás no volviera a hablarme, pensé que quizás era muy pronto para consolarla, debido a que nuestra relación amistosa no llevaba más de unas horas. Decidí quedarme quieta y escuchar un poco más.

-Ya casi es el aniversario de tu deceso…- dijo Mayu con la cara aun llena de lágrimas- sabes ya casi han pasado 11 años desde que paso aquel suceso y… pudo decir que todo ha ido perfectamente- pude observar que tenía alguna foto entre sus manos recostada en la cama- no te preocupes por mi o por IA-chan, ella se ha convertido en una muy buena persona sabes- parece que pudo controlar su respiración y hablar un poco mejor. Llevo una de sus manos al rostro para secar lo que quedaba de sus lágrimas- Cielos, te prometí que ya no lloraría y mírame como una inútil e indefensa niña, parece que no he cambiado en nada eh… lo siento por preocuparte hermana. No puedo ser tan fuerte como tú…- acto seguido, Mayu, tomo la foto encuadrada que tenía y la abrazo mientras se recostaba en la cama. Unos pocos segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes, y solo pude observar como una última lágrima salía de uno de sus ojos- lo siento ONE.

Me percaté de que aquella chica se había quedado dormida en aquella cama, decidí entonces cerrar la puerta y dejarla descansar. No quería involucrarme en sus asuntos personales, pero tampoco me gustaba ver sufrir a las personas, era dos cosas contradictorias en mí, ya que si no sabía lo que le sucedía a la persona no podía ayudarle, y por consecuente seguiría viendo a aquella persona sufriendo. Odiaba esa parte de mí, a veces era muy contradictoria.

Dirigí mi vista hacia el pasillo, y me senté en el piso abrazando mis rodillas, sabía que había hecho algo que no debía, algo que no me gustaba hacer, pero a pesar de eso, lo había hecho, "¿Por qué lo hice?" Me pregunte, y otra duda que dio respuesta a la primera surgió "¿Qué debería hacer para ayudarla?".

-Hay un dicho que dice "La curiosidad mato gato"- escuche una voz al lado mío.

Di un pequeño salto de donde me encontraba debido a la sorpresa, y gire mi cabeza para verificar quien era el que me había dicho aquello.

-¡Yuzuki-san!- grite cuando la vi.

-Shhhh…- hizo una señal de guardar silencio con su dedo índice tocando su boca- Mayu-chan está durmiendo, a parte te dije que me llamaras Yukari, ¿Lo recuerdas?- completo lo que dijo en voz baja.

-Lo siento, Yukari-san- lo die esta vez en voz baja.

-Bueno, como sea, ¿qué haces aquí?- me pregunto la chica peli morada.

-Este… como me diste un descanso para recorrer todo el castillo vine para acá y…

-Y te encontraste con Mayu llorando ¿cierto?- completo lo que iba a decir.

-Si…- le respondí con un tono apagado.

En ese momento se había creado una atmosfera de tensión, o al menos así lo sentía yo, ya que sentía que iba a ser regañada por Yukari o me iba a dar un sermón por lo que había hecho, pero lo que hizo fue totalmente diferente de mis expectativas. Se sentó a mi lado y recargo su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-Sabes, en este castillo cada persona tiene una historia, única y diferente a la de los demás, cada uno de nosotros hemos pasado por cosas diferentes, cosas felices y tristes. Pero hay veces en las que una persona quiere guardarse esas cosas por muy felices o tristes que parezcan.

-Pero ¿porque lo guardarían?- la interrumpí un poco.

-A saber por qué, pero muchas personas han intentado ayudar a Mayu-chan a superar eso, incluso la mismísima princesa. Pensamos que ya lo había superado, pero al parecer cosas como esas no se superan tan fácilmente… Déjame contarte una pequeña historia, Miku,- me dijo mientras quitaba su cabeza de mi hombro- acerca de tres hermanas que se querían mucho, pero un suceso las cambio por completo.

-¿Un suceso?- la volví a interrumpir pero con más cautela.

-Sí, exactamente hace 11 años durante la toma del trono de la reina Megurine- cuando menciono aquel suceso, se me vinieron a la mente la cantidad de personas que habían sufrido por esa guerra, tenía recuerdos borrosos, pero estaba segura que aquella época no había sido en nada agradable.- esas tres hermanas antes del suceso eran muy unidas, precian inseparables, pero debido a la llegada de las tropas al castillo, se perdieron varias vidas, y muchos soldados empezaron a matar a sangre fría a todas las personas que se encontraban dentro. Sin embargo, todos los menores de edad fueron salvados, debido a que nos resguardaron en un pasadizo secreto que conducía a una habitación. Sin embargo, los pequeños no durarían toda la eternidad en ese lugar, había pocas provisiones y muchas bocas por alimentar. Un día una de esas hermanas, pongámosle la acaramelada, decidió salir de noche a buscar algo de comida, y aunque su hermana, la dulce, le insistió en no salir, ella hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y le prometió que regresaría con comida para todos, pero con lo que no contaba era con que las tropas se encontrarían con ella a unos escasos metros de haber salido de la habitación. La pequeña acaramelada, se quedó paralizada y no sabía qué hacer ante aquel acto, aquellos rufianes que se encontraban en su frente estaban pensando en qué hacer con ella desde violarla hasta matarla, pero, su otra hermana, la chica noble, se dio cuenta poco después de que su hermana más pequeña no se encontraba en la habitación y su hermana dulce estaba intentando abrir la puerta que al parecer estaba bloqueada, al darse cuenta de eso, la chica noble se dirigió a la puerta y con un pequeño desarmador pudo abrir la puerta, que extrañamente se había bloqueado desde afuera. La chica noble, la más grande de las hermanas, le dijo a la dulce que se quedara dentro de la habitación que regresaría pronto con su hermana más pequeña. Dulce no quería que fuera, pero ella tenía que hacerlo, la entendió y la dejo ir. Poco después se encontró con su hermana más pequeña, la acaramelada, siendo maltratada por aquellos rufianes, la chica no soportaba ver aquella escena y tomo la espada de un rufián que se encontraba a espaldas de ella, se la clavo al mismo en el estómago, y prosiguió con el que se encontraba de un lado e hizo la misma acción. Los otros 3 rufianes que trataban de abusar de acaramelada, se pararon de donde se encontraban y desenfundaron sus espadas para defenderse de la chica noble. LA chica noble se dirigió hacia ellos y logro exitosamente esquivar uno de sus ataques, y sucesivamente el segundo, posteriormente, la chica tomo su espada y la clavo en el ombligo de uno de los rufianes. Lamentablemente, su racha se detendría en ese momento, un rufián la ataco por la espalda, generándole un gran corte de cerca de 30 cm, tenía una gran abierta en su espalda, pero a pesar de eso ella seguía luchando por defender a su pequeña hermana, que aunque le gritaba, la chica acaramelada no podía hacer nada, debido a que estaba atada. La chica noble siguió peleando con un gran dolor en su espalda pero con un orgullo infranqueable. Fue entonces cuando tomo aún más fuerte su espada y la dirigió directo al rufián que se encontraba en frente suyo, fue una entrada limpia y aquel sujeto cayo instantáneamente, pero su suerte no mejoraba, el tipo que se encontraba aun detrás de ella, dio un gran corte en el brazo de la chica noble, haciendo que su brazo cayera, y solo quedara balanceado por unos cuantos tendones y un poco de piel. La chica noble gritaba como nunca lo había hecho, su dolor era insoportable, y solamente se alcanzó a escuchar un "Hermana" mientras la chica noble se desplomaba por el suelo. Mientras la chica noble se encontraba en el suelo soltó un pequeño "Lo siento" de su boca, y con su otro brazo, tomo la espada, y con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, dio un corte en las piernas del rufián, para que al final este cayera de espaldas. La chica acaramelada no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su hermana estaba tirada en el piso llena de sangre, ella solo quería creer que era un sueño, pero no, todo lo que había pasado era más que real. Se arrastró hacia su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos, y sin fuerzas, la chica noble trato de decirle algo a su hermana pequeña. Pero, la voz no salía de su boca. La chica acaramelada se llenó en llanto, y poco tiempo después llego la caballería para defender el castillo…

-Entonces, lo que me acabas de contar, es la historia de Mayu, ella era la chica acaramelada, y sus hermanas… dime quien es su otra hermana.- le pregunte con un tono seco.

-Sus dos hermanas, la que des graciablemente falleció ONE, y su otra hermana, mayor que ella, IA.

-Entonces ¿IA-chan es su hermana?- le dije un poco sorprendida.

-Efectivamente Miku. Mayu-chan se siente algo culpable por lo que paso, y por eso a veces se encuentra triste o seria- me respondió.

La historia que acababa de escuchar me dejo algo estupefacta, no podía creer que aquella chica tan linda y seria tuviera un pasado así. Me quede pensando por un momento, y la verdad la quería ayudarla, a como diera lugar, sabía que ella no podría olvidarlo, pero no me gustaba ver a personas sufrir.

-Dime, ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?- le pregunte.

-Mmmm… ¿Por qué será?, quizás sea porque veo un aura de confianza en ti, y quizás porque eres muy amable y simptica, la verdad no lo sé, pero sentía que debía compartirlo contigo, porque sabrías que hacer- su tono era bastante sincero.

Al haber dicho aquello, una sonrisa se me ilumino en el rostro, ya que se había generado una confianza en mí a partir de esa chica, no sabía cómo hacer que sonriera de nuevo esa chica, pero de algo estaba segura y era que debía hacer que aquella chica me regalara una sonrisa sincera y dejara de sentirse culpable por lo que le había pasado.

-Gracias Yukari-san,- le dije mientras me paraba de mi lugar- sobre el dicho que me dijiste anteriormente sobre que "La curiosidad mato al gato" hay una segunda parte que dice "Pero murió sabiendo", y las enseñanzas valen más que oro, en serio gracias Yukari-san, y tratare de encargarme de Mayu-chan.- le dije con una gran sonrisa- Bueno, iré a darle otra vuelta al castillo y dejare que Mayu-chan duerma. Nos vemos Yukari- le dije mientras balanceaba mi mano derecha de un lado a otro.

-No llegues tarde a la reunión- me dijo con un tono fuerte pero amable.

…

Iba caminando por los pasillos pensando acerca de la situación de Mayu, pero me puse a pensar acerca de mi infancia, ¿que habrá sido de ella?, ¿habré vivido feliz alguna vez?, quizás alguna vez tuve momentos felices y tristes, pero lo único que me llegaba a la memoria era una yo en las calles pidiendo un poco de dinero para comer, no recordaba nada más, quizás así he vivido por toda mi vida, pensé.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, vi un letrero que titulaba "Aguas termales", tenía una gran puerta, para pasar a una habitación hecha de madera de roble fina, con unas siluetas de ángeles en el centro. No sabía que había dentro, pero supuse que se trataba de un lugar a donde todos los residentes del castillo podían entrar, debido a que tenía aquel letrero que lo identificaba como público, así que decidí entrar para averiguarlo.

Cuando entre, pude ver algo de ropa tirada en una cesta de paja, contenía desde un blusón hasta ropa interior, y me cuestione que hacia eso ahí. Voltee para todos los lados en busca de alguna pista, que pudiera decirme que era aquel sitio. Encontré un letrero que indicaba "Reglas de las aguas termales", comencé a leerlo y una de las tantas reglas era entrar sin nada de ropa, me sonroje un poco, debido a que no había visto un sitio así antes, y pensé que quizás muchas personas entraban aquí sin nada que los cubriera. Decidí seguir las ordenes y me quite toda la ropa, poniéndola enseguida en otra cesta de paja, si estaba ese reglamento ahí era por algo, busque la supuesta puerta que indicaba el reglamento para ingresar a las aguas termales, al final la encontré, y entre lentamente. No se veía casi nada, era mucha neblina, hasta que acople mis ojos a la visión y pude ver una gran cantidad de agua. Hacia algo de calor en ese lugar, "debe ser por la temperatura del agua", me dije. Me adentre más y pude ver la silueta de alguien recostado dentro de aquella extensión de agua.

-¿Miku-chan?- escuche la voz de la silueta mientras se paraba.

-¿Si?- Le respondí con duda.

-Oh vaya Miku-chan eres tú, ven acércate- me dijo aquella voz.

Trate de hacer caso a aquella voz, que me sonaba un tanto familiar pero el eco que se producía, no me permitía distinguirla, me cubrí mis pechos y mi entrepierna para poder ir directamente hacia donde se encontraba la silueta. Cuando me acerque lo suficiente pude ver más claramente la silueta de aquella persona, me sorprendí.

-Princesa- incline mi cabeza- lo siento mucho yo… no era mi intención.

La princesa se acercó a mí y salió finalmente del agua, para encontrarse frente a mí, levante la cabeza y pude ver perfectamente el cuerpo desnudo de la princesa, cada detalle, de cabeza a pies, aquello hizo que me sonrojara bastante, ya que a esa altura, estaba viendo directamente a sus pechos, inmediatamente cerré mis ojos para no observar más el cuerpo de la princesa y faltarle al respeto.

-Está bien Miku-chan, abre los ojos…- me dijo con un tono sincero.

Hice caso, no porque quisiera ver el cuerpo desnudo de la princesa ni nada de eso, es solo que era una orden de la princesa. Así que empecé a abrirlos poco a poco hasta que vi a la princesa desnuda de nuevo.

-Así está mejor- me contesto la princesa

-P-princesa- le dije bastante sonrojada y tratando de cubrir mi cuerpo.

-Hey Miku, estamos las dos solas ahora mismo, ¿que se te antoja hacer?- me dijo con un tono relajado.

Hacer esa clase de preguntas justo cuando ambas estamos desnudas, ¿no querrá decir que ella quiere hacerlo conmigo?


	6. Atrevimiento

Antes que nada una disculpa XD me equivoque hace un momento, y puse otra historia, esto es lo que pasa por andar subiendo fics en la madrugada XD bueno gracias por avisarme con eso se que si leen mis fics y se los argadesco mucho n.n

Y bueno, mis queridos lectores, aquí les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia, y pues espero que les guste y disfrútenla n.n

Pd1: Si, todos queremos que Luka vaya directo al grano con Miku, pero hay que calmarse, sino la historia se vería muy forzada a mi parecer, y sireve que le doy un poquito mas de drama XD pero bueno...

Pd2: Creo que esta historia va para largo, le calculo mínimo un año de estar escribiéndola, ya que tiene bastante historia de donde sacar, así que si me aguantan mis queridos lectores, les estaré muy agradecido :3 pero les aseguro que tendrá un final muy hermoso x3

Pd3: estoy de vacaciones, pero trabajo y hago las tareas de la Universidad, así que en cada huequito de tiempo que tengo me pongo a escribirlo, excepto por el Pd4 XD

Pd4: Me volví adicto al Project Diva D: me gasto mucho tiempo jugandolo XD

Bueno, los dejo, Enjoy reading n.n

* * *

Aquel acaramelado reinado (Atrevimiento)

-Hey Miku, estamos las dos solas ahora mismo, ¿que se te antoja hacer?

Cuando dijo aquellas palabras un notable sonrojo se produjo en mi rostro. Me di una idea de a lo que se refería, después de lo que había pasado ayer, estaba segura que ella intentaba intimar conmigo, y aunque la princesa había dicho que no lo volvería a hacer eso, me puse a dudar en ese momento. Y era como pensaba antes, no era como si no me gustara acercarme más a ella, en realidad la veía de reojo y era bastante hermosa, pero me avergonzaba bastante el tan solo tener esa idea en la cabeza, y me daba un poco miedo, ya que si nos llegaran a encontrar, yo sería la más perjudicada de las dos, y perdón por ser egoísta, pero no quería perder la vida que tenía hasta ahora. Otra cosa a parte era que yo no tenía experiencia en lo que se refería a "eso".

La princesa se movió de su lugar original, y trate de seguirla con la mirada pero la perdí de vista cuando se colocó detrás de mí, no quería que se sintiera asechada por mí, así que solo gire mi cabeza unos 90 grados, lo más que pude permaneciendo en la posición que me encontraba.

-Miku, no me has respondido, ¿Qué pasa?- Su tono relajado estaba haciendo que me apenara más. Pero era obvio la respuesta ante esa pregunta, simplemente no podía responderle nada porque ya sabía que era lo que se tenía entre manos. Y si le respondía cualquier otra cosa sentía que me iba a sacar de ese lugar. Era como un juego, de responder lo que ella quiere y tendrás tu recompensa basada en tu respuesta, y aunque no te gustara el resultado, tenías que aceptarlo.

Poco después sentí como si algo tocara mi espalda y posteriormente sentí como me recorrían desde los brazos hasta el pecho. Un gran escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo al sentir ese toque. Aparentemente, la princesa me estaba abrazando, lo sabía porque sentía húmeda mi espalda y podía ver sus brazos cruzarse frente a mi pecho. De igual forma sentía algo en mi espalda, algo blando y suave, inmediatamente pude reconocer que era el busto de la princesa, me ruborice aún más, no sabía si podía llegar a un nivel a aun ms alto de enrojecimiento en mi rostro, pero sentía como si mi alma se fuera en ese momento, era inimaginable que estuviera desnuda junto a la princesa justo detrás mío abrazándome. "¿Es que acaso iba a hacer su primer movimiento?" me pregunte a mí misma en ese momento.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, mi mente no reaccionaba, solo me llegaba ideas de la princesa teniendo sexo conmigo, "Que indecente de mi parte" pensé. Todos mis sentidos estaban fuera, ya no me importaba si la princesa me tomaba en ese momento, o las futuras consecuencias, solo quería que esto acabara, de cualquier forma pero que acabara.

-Miku-chan, ¿Porque no me respondes? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos?- Otra vez su voz calmada, cada vez que me hablaba, su voz hacia que me dieran pequeños escalofríos en el cuerpo. Ella seguiría insistiendo y provocándome hasta que no le respondiera algo, así que decidí contestarle.

-L-lo que la princesa desee…-Mi voz salió a muy duras penas de mi boca, incluso para mi se me hizo impresionante que pudiera hablar en ese momento, y sobre todo lo que había dicho, parecía que ya no había vuelta atrás a partir de este punto. Tome de las manos a la princesa para calmarme un poco pero sucedió lo contrario.

-Oh vaya, entonces…- ahí van la palabras que me dirían, que me llevarían un mundo desconocido junto con la princesa- ¿me dejarías…- "Por supuesto que te dejo pero termina rápido, ¿De acuerdo?" me paso la idea por la mente mientras la princesa me hablaba- cuidadosamente, y con cautela…- "supongo que si lo hará así entonces no habrá problemas" seguí pensando mientras hablaba- tocar tu suave…- "No digas eso tan específicamente Princesa pervertida"- y sedoso pelo para poder lavarlo?-"…"

-¿¡P-pero que!?- saque un grito tratando de liberar todo mi sonrojo de hace rato, al parecer la pervertida era yo, o tal vez la princesa estaba jugando conmigo, no entendía en lo absoluto, pero lo que si estaba claro es que por lo menos esa situación ya no conduciría a otro lado, o al menos eso pensaba.

-¿Qué pasa Miku?, ¿No te gusta que toquen tu pelo?- Se separó de mí y se giró hacia donde yo estaba mirando, y de nuevo vi el cuerpo desnudo de la princesa. "Enserio, ese cuerpo es una escultura hecha por los mismísimos dioses, la perfección reposa en ella" pensé mientras la miraba de nuevo. Trate de clamarme y explicarme ante la princesa por lo del grito de hace rato, quizás pensó que la odiaba o algo por el estilo.

-N-no es eso- separe mi mirada del cuerpo de Luka, no quería seguir devorando su cuerpo con mi mirada, me sentía enserio mal, me sentía como un acosador, de esos tipos que están en la calle solo para mirar el cuerpo de las señoritas, como los odiaba, pero a pesar de eso, parecía que me estaba convirtiendo en uno de ellos, por haber devorado a la princesa con mi mirada.

-¿Entonces?- Sentía su mirada fija en mí, sin embargo, yo solo dirigía mi mirada a sus pies. Sabía que era una falta de respeto no mirar fijamente a la princesa fijamente cuando estaba presente, pero aun así, sentía más vergüenza el ver a la Princesa con el cuerpo desnudo.

La princesa me tomo de la barbilla, y me levanto la mirada. "Algo malo me va a pasar si no me explico", pensé que la princesa había tomado como falta de respeto el que no la viera al rostro. "De seguro me va a castigar", aun siendo mi primer día, esto era bastante malo para mí, así que antes de que viera a la cara a la princesa, decidí explicarme.

-Es solo, que pensé que íbamos a tener relaciones, por eso, perdóneme por no dirigirle la mirada, Princesa- no podía creer que había dicho semejantes palabras, y todo para salvar mi pellejo, que diría la princesa de mí en ese momento. Mi sonrojo volvió a mi cuerpo después de percatarme de lo que había dicho, estaba acabada, no había duda alguna.

-Jejeje- sonaron unas pequeñas risas salir de la boca de la princesa, me desconcerté un poco ante el acto- Oh vaya, no pensé que una de mis sirvientas fuera una pervertida- mi sonrojo se volvió más fuerte en ese momento, la Princesa dijo esas palabras sin rodeo, estaba a punto de explotar, creo que había excedido mis emociones por hoy.

-N-no soy una pervertida, es solo que su majestad empezó…- "¿En realidad ella fue la que empezó, o fui yo la que empezó a imaginarse esas cosas?", pare lo que dije con ese pensamiento… quizás si era una pervertida después de todo.

-Oh, ¿yo empecé?- me dijo en un tono relajado. Tenía toda la razón, yo había malentendido sus palabras, yo era la pervertida en este lugar.

-L-lo siento, su majestad- mi sonrojo aun desapareció de mi cara, pero esta vez era más por pena, que por las provocaciones que había recibido.

-No tienes que apresurarte tanto Miku, la verdad es que yo lo hago con mis parejas una vez que tengamos una relación formal, y bueno… nosotras aún no hemos llegado a ese punto, no somos todavía pareja, ¿cierto?- esa explicación me hizo sentir algo en el pecho, no sabía que era, pero me dolió un poco, justo en el centro.

-L-le ruego que no me malinterprete, Princesa. Es solo que al hacer esa pregunta, y verla a usted desnuda en frente de mí, y conociendo sus gustos pensé en eso, lo siento por explicarme mal su majestad.- trate de explicarme acerca de lo que había ocurrido, ella había malentendido lo que quería, no era como si quisiera hacerlo con ella, era solo que en ese momento parecía no tener opción.

-Oh, no te confundas Miku, yo no te obligaría a hacer nada que estuviera en contra de tus principios, y si vas a decirme acerca de lo que paso al principio, parece que me quería apresurar un poco- bueno, ella era la princesa, así que supongo que tenía razón, ella no haría algo tan descarado como llevarme a la cama sin mi consentimiento.

-Lo siento, Princesa- le respondí rogando por sus disculpas, después de todo, tenía una idea equivocada de ella, tal y como decía, no por el simple hecho de que le gustaran las chicas, ella tendría que llevarse a cada mujer que conociera, después de todo estábamos hablando de la princesa, se trataba de la chica más decente del reinado.

-No te preocupes- me respondió con una gran sonrisa- pero en cambio, ¿me dejaras lavarte el pelo?

-Por supuesto Princesa, seria todo un honor para mí- era una petición de la princesa, así que no podía decir no, por otro lado, me gustaba estar a su lado, y platicar con ella.

Nos dirigimos hacia unos bancos que parecían estar hechos de losa y de piedra, la princesa me tomo de la mano y me dijo que me sentase ahí mientras me lavaba el pelo, realice inmediatamente la acción que me ordeno y me senté, al principio se sintió algo frio al contacto con mis glúteos, pero después de pasar un poco de tiempo sentada, se sintió reconfortante. Mientras me acomodaba en aquel banco, la princesa fue por un frasco, y con letras pintadas en titas venia escrito "Jabón para el pelo" era muy raro ver que alguien tuviera ese tipo de artículos, pero como era de la nobleza, era obvio que estuvieran aquí esa clase de artículos raros.

La princesa se posiciono detrás de mí y empezó a ponerme aquel jabón en el cabello, se sentía como si se tratara de agua pero más espeso, y olía especialmente delicioso, como a rosas. Comenzó a frotar sus manos en mi cuero cabelludo en forma circular.

-Tienes un cabello bastante hermoso, Miku. Es largo y sedoso, ¿Cómo haces para mantenerlo así?- me pregunto la princesa.

-Errghh… la verdad es que no haga nada en especial, solo iba al rio que se encuentra cercas de la granja al oeste, y ahí me llevaba- le respondí de la manera más sincera posible, ya que ella era la única que conocía sobre mí, podía confiar en ella.

-Pero como puede ser posible, si tienes una piel suave y un cabello tan largo y sedoso, es como si lo cuidaras a diario- se sorprendió ante mi respuesta.

-Emmm… bueno, yo tampoco lo sé- trate de darle mi más sincera respuesta, y la verdad es que no sabía cómo era que mi cabello permanecía en ese estado perfecto si solamente lo lavaba con agua de rio.

-Oh ya veo, tienes el pelo igual de largo que el de IA y sedoso como el de Mayu- cuando dijo aquellos nombres me vino a la mente lo que había pasado hace un rato, lo que me había contado Yukari, quizás la princesa podría ayudarme a resolver los problemas que acarreaban ellas dos, después de todo ella las veía a diario- esas hermanas son muy cuidadosas en lo que se refiere a belleza.

-Sí, son muy hermosas…- quería pedirle ayuda a la princesa, o algún consejo que me pudiera servir, para terminar con los problemas de aquellas chicas, pero no sabía cómo expresárselo, así que me quede pensando un momento en silencio.

-¿Miku, pasa algo?- parece que había comenzado a sospechar de mi después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Mayu-chan, ¿su majestad sabe algo sobre ella?- le pregunte para no parecer tan obvia con mis preguntas, para que no me viera tan entrometida.

-¿Por qué preguntas, Miku?... ¿Es que acaso estas interesada en ella?- La Princesa y sus ideas, ni siquiera sabía que era sentir atracción por alguien en ese momento, y me ella preguntándome si sentía atracción por una chica que acababa de conocer.

-No, no es nada de eso su majestad , es solo que…- me quede callada de nuevo, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas que encajaran con lo que dijera, sin parecer tan entrometida.

\- Estas preocupada por ella, ¿no?- "¿Cómo lo supo?", pensé. Eso era exactamente lo que quería decirle, pero ella lo saco de sus labios sin rodeos.

-Bueno, sí, pero ¿cómo lo sabe, Princesa?- le respondí con sorpresa.

-La verdad es que yo también he estado preocupada por ella desde hace ya un tiempo, y he tratado muchas veces e acercarme a ella, pero lo único que consigo cuando trato de hablar francamente con ella es esa misma mirad fría que tiene y un pequeño vocablo de "Como ordene su majestad" o "Claro su majestad", se me dificulta hablar con ella, aunque la considero una amiga muy cercana, siento lastima por mí, por no poder ayudarle, por no poderle sacar una sonrisa…

-Entonces es muy cerrada- la idea de ayudar a aquella chica se fue cerrando aún más, pero a mi mente llego aquel primer encuentro con ella, era muy abierta conmigo, y no creo que ella se fría por dentro del todo, después de todo, ella estaba preocupada por la princesa cuando me conto de su vida amorosa, quizás, y era solo un quizás, ella empatizaba mejor conmigo.

-Si, como ves, es muy difícil comunicarse con ella, y por más que quiera acercarme a ella, simplemente toma mis palabras como si se trataran de nada y continua con lo que hace-

-Disculpe por interrumpirla Princesa, pero no creo que sea del todo cierto, yo creo que ella si se preocupa por usted, y creo que es capaz de devolverle esa sonrisa, después de todo, usted está a su lado- después de haber escuchado aquello, detuvo sus manos en mi pelo, parecía que se había sorprendido con lo que dije.

-Miku- tomo un balde de agua y arrojo su contenido en mi cabello, con el propósito de enjuagarlo- ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

-Es extraño, pero siento que puedo llevarme bien con aquella chica y poder conversar adecuadamente con ella, por eso, es que quiero ayudarla, no solo a ella, sino también a su hermana IA- le respondí con una gran impulso en mi pecho.

-Parece que Yukari ha hecho de las suyas de nuevo… está bien déjame ayudarte- terminaba de lavar mi pelo mientras decía lo último- después de todo, quiero ver que todos estén felices aquí dentro, pero te digo de una vez, para acercarte un poco más a Mayu, necesitaras ir con IA, ella también es un poco cerrada, pero más abierta con sus emociones, a decir verdad, las únicas personas con las que habla IA dentro del castillo es con Yukari y conmigo, así que suerte con llevarte bien con ella.

Sabia los riesgos que podía correr si me entrometía, pero no quería ver a personas que me rodearan tristes, y mucho menos si yo podía hacer algo para que estuvieran felices, no sé porque, pero ese era mi instinto, ayudar a las personas, brindándoles alegría.

-Lo entiendo princesa, así que por favor cuénteme un poco acerca de ellas- le rogué a la princesa para que soltara un poco de información sobre ellas.

-De acuerdo, empecemos…-

Durante aquella conversación escuche varios aspectos importantes acerca de Mayu e IA, sobre cómo habían llevado sus vidas, sus gustos, incluso algunos datos personales sobre ellas, quería estar segura de que me llevara bien con ellas antes de empezar con la misión "Rescate de hermanitas", porque serian unas personas importantes para mí en un futuro no muy lejano.

Paso un rato entre la plática de la princesa y yo, cuando de la nada se me cruzo la idea de la reunión que había acordado con Yukari e IA, parecía que lo había olvidado, ya que me sentía bastante agradable en compañía de la princesa. Me levante de mi lugar, y trate de buscar un reloj para saber la hora, al verme la princesa en un modo desesperado, ella me indico que en los vestidores se encontraba un reloj. Salí corriendo de las aguas termales, agradeciéndole a la princesa por todo lo que había hecho por mí, "En serio es una buena persona" pensé, mientras corría hacia los vestidores.

"IA-chan y Mayu-chan, ¿eh?, espero que nos llevemos bien pronto"


	7. Enlazados

Bueno chicos y chicas seguidores de esta historia, muchas gracias a todos por aguantar mis atrasos XD es que la verdad intento publicar mis historias lo mas seguido que puedo pero la escuela no me deja :p malditos exámenes. En otras cosas, espero que les guste esta parte de la historia, que aunque puede tornarse algo tediosa en algunas partes, la verdad es que todos esos datos, por mas pequeños que parezcan, pueden que sea un desarrollo fundamental para la historia x3 asi que no le pierdan la pista.

Y... enserio les agradecería que dejaran sus reviews que son mi gasolina para seguir escribiendo este tipo de historias, para saber en que puedo mejorar y me den sus puntos de vista, bueno, los dejo por ahora y nos vemos (espero que sea mas pronto :D)

* * *

Aquel acaramelado reinado (Enlazados)

"Acércate, acércate a ellos y confía, que ellos son buenas personas, ellos son tus amigos, no dejes que los conflictos te devoren y que no te dejen avanzar en el camino de la amistad, acaba con todas esas malas cosas que obstaculizan tus amistades y mejora tu relación con todos, que es una pequeña llave para aquella gran puerta que aún está cerrada"

-"¿Puerta? ". Era como si se refiriera a un objeto sagrado, no pude evitar preguntármelo en mi cabeza, acerca de que estaba hablando aquella voz que siempre salía en mis sueños.

"Una vez que hayas abierto la puerta de la verdad por completo, tu visión del futuro cambiara".

-Miku… despierta Miku-chan- escuche la voz de alguien hablándome mientras yo me encontraba perdida en mis propios sueños.

-5 minutos más por favor- le respondí aquella voz que me hablaba, la verdad quería seguir perdida en mis sueños y continuar con mi relajante descanso, bueno, acostarse en aquella cama era algo realmente relajante, se sentía demasiado cómoda, y las sabanas te brindaban todo el calor necesario para cada noche congelada.

Poco después me di cuenta, interrumpí mis sueños y me puse a pensar con los ojos cerrados que hacía mucho que no dormía en una cama de esa forma, y apenas me había dado cuenta. En realidad no recordaba hace cuanto no había dormido en una cama, siempre solía dormir en los callejones, buscando un poco de cartón para simular una cama, o en casas de madera que se encontraban abandonadas, a donde siempre iba cuando hacia un mal clima. Me sentí realmente afortunada de que pudiera sentir una cama, de que pudiera dormir de esa forma. Reaccione y abrace una de las almohadas que tenía en frente de mí en gesto de felicidad.

-Parece que todavía tienes sueño Miku, supongo que fue mucho el trabajo de ayer…- aquella voz se me hizo cada vez más conocida, creo que sabía de quien se trataba- o quizás se me paso la mano en la noche contigo Miku.

Después de lo último que dijo pude reconocer la voz inmediatamente, se trataba de la princesa, la misma princesa me estaba hablando, pero… ¿qué había dicho al final?, ¿es que acaso me hizo algo cuando estaba dormida? "No pienses eso Miku, no creo que se haya referido a eso, la princesa no es tan depravada como para hacer eso cuando estas dormida, a parte, las únicas personas que tienen la llave a mi habitación son Yukari, la Princesa y yo… ah, la princesa también tenía unas copias de las llaves… entonces…". Me levante de inmediato después de haber pensado aquello, tuve de nuevos esos pensamientos pervertidos, pero… no era mi culpa, era la princesa que insinuaba todo eso con sus palabras.

Gire mi vista hacia varias direcciones para encontrarme con la princesa, y no me tomo más de dos segundos para encontrarla acostada al lado mío, cobijada con las mismas sabanas con las que estaba acurrucada.

-P-princesa…- le dije sorprendida mientras la veía acostada a un lado de mi cama, asomando solo su cabeza y cuello de entre las sabanas.

-Buenos días Miku, ¿cómo amaneciste?- me dijo con una cara despreocupada pero con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días princesa… espere, ¿qué hace acostada conmigo, princesa?- le pregunte para resolver mis dudas acerca de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, y comprobar mis ideas.

-Oh bueno, anoche estuviste maravillosa Miku, no puedo creer que pudieras poner esas caras mientras lo hacías, aunque lamentablemente no duraste mucho, bueno, supongo que es porque fue tu primera vez- declaraba aquello mientras se levantaba de mi cama, para acomodarse en una posición en la que se pudiera sentar.

Al momento de sentarse se descobijó y me lleve una gran sorpresa, ella estaba con tan solo su ropa interior puesta, podía ver todo su cuerpo desnudo exceptuando sus partes privadas, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Ante aquella vista, no pude evitar sacar un gran sonrojo en mi rostro. Juntando mis ideas junto con lo que había dicho hace un momento, y aparte verla a ella casi desnuda en donde yo misma dormía, no pude dejar de pensar en que hubo algo entre nosotras aquella noche, pero, ¿cómo había llegado a ese extremo con la princesa?, varias dudas surgieron en mi cabeza, me encontraba bastante confundida y algo asustada.

-¿D-de que habla princesa?- le dije un poco temerosa.

-Tan solo mírate Miku y la respuesta llegara a ti por su cuenta- me dije con un tono seguro y un poco burlón.

Tome las palabras de la princesa, gire mi cabeza para ver hacia mi cuerpo, el cual se encontraba completamente desnudo, si nada que lo cubriera. Inmediatamente lleve una de mis manos hacia mis pechos, en símbolo de vergüenza, y con la otra mano jale las sabanas para cubrirme el cuerpo de nuevo. Pensé inmediatamente que mis ideas no eran de todo erróneas, que aquella noche había pasado algo entre la princesa y yo, no cabía duda alguna.

-P-princesa, ¿cómo pudo?- le dije con mi tono asustado de nuevo. Al parecer a la princesa le dio gracia lo que había dicho, ya que había soltado una pequeña risita.

-No te preocupes Miku, no te hice nada pervertido- continuo riendo mientras lo decía, parece que en serio le causaba gracia mis expresiones- solo te traje a la cama y decidí dormir contigo. Eso fue todo lo que hice.- la princesa trataba de controlar su sonrisa mientras me hablaba.

-¿Y entonces porque estamos de esta forma?- pensé que la princesa me había dicho eso para no alterarme, pero ya estaba lo suficientemente alarmada, como para calmarme de un momento a otro.

-Oh, perdón por eso Miku, pero es debido a que a mí me gusta dormir de esta forma, me siento un poco más fresca en las noches.- la princesa trato de explicarse, aunque no le llegue a creer del todo, aun me quedaba la duda del porque estaba yo de esa forma.

-De acuerdo, supongamos que es cierto, ¿pero entonces que hago yo de esta forma?- mis dudas no se terminaban de aclarar, mis recuerdos acerca de lo que había pasado anoche no estaban presentes, y mi confusión no decrecía, al contrario, aumentaba con el paso del tiempo.

-¿Uh?, ¿no recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer?- ¿Ayer?, que se supone que le había dicho para que estuviera en frente de la princesa de esa forma- Parece que no lo recuerdas, bueno, creo que es normal después de haberte embriagado de esa forma durante la fiesta- ¿Embriagado? ¿Fiesta?, que yo recordara nunca en mi vida había tomado una sola gota de alcohol, y dudo mucho que probara en el futuro, y por otro lado, no sabía a qué se refería cuando me había dicho aquello de la fiesta, ¿Me había embridado a tal nivel que no recordaba nada de ayer?

-Lo siento mucho princesa, pero podría explicarme por favor ¿qué fue lo que paso?- le pregunte aun confundida.

-Está bien Miku, te lo explicare, pero trata de calmarte ¿de acuerdo?- acerco su mano a mi hombro, en ese momento creí que había notado mi confusión y preocupación.

-D-de acuerdo, princesa- Inhale fuertemente y exhale de la misma forma para tratar de controlarme, parece que había preocupado a la princesa, por lo que decidí ya no mostrarme alterada.- P-pero podrías dejarme poner algo de ropa por favor, es que siento algo de pena estar así frente a usted.- me sonrojé un poco al decirlo, girando mi rostro para otro lado para disimularlo, pero fue todo lo contrario y se pudo apreciar mi vergüenza aun sin verla de frente.

-Oh sí, yo también debo ponerme algo de ropa, solo debo esperara a que lleguen Yukari e IA con mi vestido, ahora mismo esto es todo lo que tengo puesto- la princesa se levantó de la cama, dejando al descubierto su casi desnudo cuerpo, lo aprecie con una pequeña mirada, y lo único que pensé fue "Por dios ella sí que tiene un hermoso cuerpo", sus curvas se marcaban perfectamente, su delgada y bien formada cintura era lo que más resaltaba de su cuerpo, bueno, aparte de sus pechos, que aunque ya había visto anteriormente en las aguas termales, no dejaban de sorprenderme, estaban bien formados y con buen tamaño. Después de haber visto a la princesa, voltee a ver a mi propio cuerpo, que en comparación con el de la princesa estaba bastante escaso en cuanto a belleza se trataba, lo único que tenia de bueno mi cuerpo era que estaba delgada, pero eso se debía a que por no comía casi nada cuando vivía en las calles.

-Errghh…- solté una pequeña expresión de repulsión al momento de ver mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa Miku?- me pregunto la princesa con su escultural cuerpo aun parada en frente de mi.- Ah ya veo.- Parece que se había dado cuenta del porqué de mi expresión- Ya te lo he dicho Miku, tu eres muy linda, no sé por qué te preocupas- la princesa se subió a la cama, adoptando una posición de cuatro, poniendo ambas sus manos y sus rodillas sobre la cama, volteando su cara hacia mí, para que posteriormente extendiera una de sus manos hacia mi mentón como solía hacerlo- De forma contraria, no te habría elegido como mi objetivo para conquistarte, ¿no crees Miku?

Al haber dicho lo anterior, un gigantesco sonrojo se dibujó en mi rostro, aquellas palabras de la princesa casi me habían dejado en K.O. Sentía que mi cara se derretía en ese momento, y mi corazón empezó a latir de una forma misteriosa. "¿Qué me está pasando?" me pregunte cuando sentí que mi cuerpo no funcionaba correctamente.

Sentí que debía liberarme de ese sentimiento de algún modo o algo malo le podría pasar a mi cuerpo, así que lleve una de mis manos a donde se encontraba la mano de la princesa tocando mi mejilla y la retire de su lugar. Pensé que sería la mejor idea, pero no recapitule en la princesa en ese momento, hasta después de haber quitado su mano de mi mejilla. Pensé que ella se encontraría triste, como aquella primera vez que intento intimar conmigo, donde resulto algo bochornosa la situación después de haberla negado. Pero al momento de ver su rostro para disculparme, solo pude ver una gran sonrisa en su cara. Me desconcerté un poco ante lo sucedido, había pensado que ella se pondría triste de nuevo, pero el resultado fue lo contrario, pero por el otro lado estaba feliz de que al menos la princesa no mostrara esa expresión de tristeza. Deje salir un pequeño suspiro en señal de alegría.

-Me alegre que te sonrojes tanto con tan solo que dije Miku, parece que por lo menos estoy progresando- la princesa dejo salir pequeñas risitas de su boca.

-¿Progresando?- no sabía a qué se refería en ese momento, con la aquella palabra que había dicho, todavía estaba algo despistada con las palabras de la princesa.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema Miku, déjame contarte lo que paso ayer por la noche, ya que al parecer no lo recuerdas muy bien.- regreso al borde de la cama y se sentó en esta misma- Ponte cómoda, que esto tardara un poco.

Me puse atenta ante lo que iba a decir la princesa, aunque ella luciendo así, no creía que pudiera concentrarme del todo en lo que diría. Pero trate de no enfocarme en eso y poner atención absoluta ante sus palabras, ya que por alguna extraña razón había perdido el conocimiento de lo que había pasado.

-De acuerdo princesa.- le respondí con tono positivo.

Redactora: Luka

Todo empezó ese mismo día, en que aquella chica había empezado a trabajar como una de mis sirvientas en el castillo. Pero ella era especial, ya que ella había capturado mi corazón aquel día que la conocí, cuando trato de dar su propia vida por un desconocido que se encontraba en peligro, y en el primer momento que la me vi envuelta en las redes del amor. Se podría decir que fue un amor a primera vista, aunque este sentimiento ya lo había tenido antes, enamorarse de una persona a primera vista, no era nada bueno siguiendo mis experiencias pasadas. Pero, aquella chica tenía algo que las demás personas no tenían, y que pude ver inmediatamente en su rostro, en sus lindas expresiones, y era ese noble corazón que tenía, me cautivo sin duda alguna.

Pero regresando al día en el que estábamos, cuando Miku decidió convertirse en una sirvienta, decidí llevar a cabo una ceremonia de inauguración para ella, y aunque nunca lo había hecho antes con el demás personal que se encontraba en el castillo, no cabía mencionar que Miku era especial, y quería que tuviera una magnifica impresión del castillo, y todos sus habitantes alrededor, incluyéndome. La razón por la que no había hecho esta clase de ceremonias era sencilla, debido a que mis amigos, quienes trabajan conmigo, ya tenían años de conocerme, se podría decir que éramos amigos desde la infancia, y ellos habían decidido trabajar para mí en sus diferentes puestos de la nobleza.

Creo que me salí de nuevo de la historia original, en fin, iré directamente al punto y contare la historia sin rodeos. En la tarde, después de haber degustado del desayuno, cada quien fue a su respectivo puesto de trabajo, IA y Yukari fueron a darle un pequeño recorrido alrededor del castillo, mientras que por su parte, Rin fue a las oficinas de control de impuestos, o al menos eso creía, Len fue detrás de ella pero él fue directo a las oficinas de caballería, mientras que Yuma, fue al campo de entrenamiento, y Mayu, bueno ella se supone que debería de haber ido hacia el edificio principal, pero tomo dirección hacia las habitaciones, supuse que tenía algo que hacer en esos lugares hacia que la deje ir.

Por mi parte yo me dirigí hacia el edificio principal, donde tendría que hacer mi trabajo como princesa cuando la reina estaba ausente. Ya estando ahí, vi todos los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio que tenía que leer y firmar, parecía una tonelada de papeles juntos, aun no entendía como la mi madre podía leer y firmar esa cantidad de documentos en un día. Pero, era el trabajo de la reina después de todo, y en este caso me tocaba a mí, me senté y mirando hacia el escritorio, saque el pequeño bote de tinta que se encontraba guardado en uno de los cajones, y lo puse sobre la mesa. Ya estaba preparada mentalmente para el trabajo, no es que no me gustara hacer mi trabajo como princesa, sino que no me gustaba hacer el trabajo sola, era un poco frustrante, y decidí mejor esperar a Mayu, que trabajaba conmigo en la oficina principal, para que me hiciera un poco de compañía, la verdad consideraba a Mayu una gran amiga, ya que me la pasaba charlando con ella horas de diversos temas durante el trabajo, generalmente le contaba de mis temas amorosos y del trabajo, y aunque ella pareciera ser muy seria, en realidad era bastante comunicativa y abierta conmigo. "Quizás hoy le cuente acerca de Miku", pensé mientras tomaba una pluma de cisne, para empezar a firmar los documentos. Pero gracias a mi gran torpeza, lo único que conseguí fue tirar el pequeño bote de tinta sobre mí al querer meter aquella pluma para conseguir un poco de aquel líquido pintoresco, manchando todo mi vestido y parte de mi cuerpo.

Me enoje conmigo misma en ese momento y deje salir una pequeña maldición de mi boca, me pare inmediatamente, y con un pequeño trapo limpie la tinta derramada en el escritorio, no quería que los documentos se dañaran por mi nivel de torpeza. Poco después de haber limpiado el escritorio, me percaté de que mi vestido se había manchado bastante. Decidí poner en pausa mi trabajo e ir a limpiarme, y entonces me decidí por ir a las aguas termales que se encontraban en el pasillo cercas del edificio principal, que mi madre había mandado a construir exclusivamente para miembros de la nobleza.

Tome una ducha, y posteriormente decidí relajarme en aquellas aguas termales benditas, quería relajarme un poco antes de empezar con todo el papeleo, me recosté por un momento y fue ahí cuando entro mi pequeña y hermosa sirvienta. Ya ambas dentro de las aguas termales, hablamos un poco mientras le lavaba su sedoso pelo a Miku. Todo en la charla iba normal, hasta que ella menciono el asunto de Mayu, me sorprendió con lo que había dicho, que Mayu estaba pasando por algo muy difícil en ese momento, la verdad es que no creí que Miku pudiera llegar a llevarse bien con todos así de rápido, aunque me alegro por ella, sin embargo, no estaba del todo feliz por parte de Mayu, y es que a pesar de que yo había querido hablar con ella acerca del tema, ella solamente desviaba el tema. Pero en ese momento vi una luz de esperanza, quizás Miku podía resolverlo, ella y su corazón tan noble que tenía, quizás podía lograr comunicarse con ella apropiadamente, aunque sentía que le dejaba mucho peso sobre sus hombros al encargarle a Mayu, sabía que ella tenía una alta posibilidad de hacer algo al respecto.

Mientras Miku se iba, se me ocurrió una alocada pero buena idea de la nada, quería organizarle una fiesta de bienvenida a Miku, esto con el propósito de Miku pudiera conocer a todos, y más aún, poder ayudarle con los problemas de Mayu.

Llame a Yukari, IA, Rin y Len, para que me ayudaran con los preparativos de dicha fiesta, en lo que ellos dejaban haciendo otras cosas a Miku, quería que fuera una fiesta sorpresa para Miku.

Cuando la hora de la cena llego, le pedí a Yukari que trajera a Miku al comedor, donde se organizaría la fiesta. Esperamos las demás personas presentes sentadas alrededor de la gran mesa del comedor, donde había un gran banquete en el nombre de la recién llegada Miku.

Poco después observamos cómo se fue abriendo la puerta de poco a poco, y pronto supimos que era la invitada especial junto con Yukari las que se estaban adentrando al comedor, y en cuanto entro, la primera en recibirla con un gran abrazo fue Rin, deseándole felicidades, y posteriormente fue Mayu e IA enseguida se unieron al abrazo los chicos, dejando totalmente cubierta a Miku. Parecía que Miku lo disfrutaba.

-Chicos, ¿Qué es todo esto?- después de haber terminado aquel abrazo, Miku dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es tu fiesta de bienvenida Miku- le contesto aquella pequeña chica Rin.

-¿Mi fiesta?- se mostró dudosa ante la situación.

-Sí, la princesa pensó que sería una buena idea para que pudieras conocernos a todos- Yukari le respondió.

-Princesa…- volteo a verme Miku con una gran sonrisa.

-Disfrútala Miku, después de todo, es tu fiesta- le dije alegremente.

-No era necesario princesa. Pero gracias, muchas gracias princesa- corrió hacia mí y me encerró con un gran y cálido abrazo, "Era yo o esa chica sabia abrazar realmente bien". Después de un tiempo, se separó de mí inmediatamente.

-L-lo siento princesa, me deje llevar- me dijo bastante apenada.

-No te preocupes Miku, das unos abrazos muy lindos.

Noté que había hecho sonrojar a esa chica, después de lo que había dicho, ese momento fue como un punto a favor para mi relación con Miku.

La fiesta siguió su ritmo, con solo 8 personas, todos hablaban con todos acerca de sus vidas. Mientras que Miku trataba de hablar con IA, pero, al parecer IA se mostraba algo fría ante los comentarios de Miku, y solo respondía con negativos y afirmativos, parece que sería más difícil de lo que creí. Intente animar la conversación entre ellas dos, y con la intención de que IA fuera un poco más abierta con Miku, tome su vaso y le añadí un poco de alcohol a su bebida, el suficiente como para que IA dejara salir unas cuantas palabras más que SI o NO. No quería que IA tomara, o que se embriagara, de seguro su hermanita pequeña me odiaría en el fondo, pero… era por su bien después de todo. Sé que esa no era la forma más eficiente de hacer hablar a una persona, pero es la más rápida.

Mi plan parecía ir a la perfección, así que las dejé a ellas dos solas, después de haber hecho mi rutina de espía en ese lugar y hacer como si no pasara nada, me aleje lentamente y me dirigí a un rincón.

-Vaya parece que la princesa quiere amenizar la fiesta- me dijo una voz bastante conocida detrás de mí.

-¡Rin!, ¿Te diste cuenta?- le pregunte en tono de sorpresa.

-Bueno, supongo que lo hiciste por alguna buena razón, princesa- esa chica, tanto yo la conocía a ella como ella me conocía a mí.

-Oh, si…-no quise darle más detalles a Rin acerca de lo que pasaba, así que solo acorte mi respuesta.

-Lamentablemente parece que su plan va a fracasar.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- ¿acaso es alguna clase de maga o algo así como para andar dando predicciones?, pero esta vez no parecía ser el caso, gire mi cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Miku e IA y lo que me encontré fue una gran sorpresa, una Miku ebria danzando como cisne.- No me digas que…

Al parecer Miku se había equivocado de recipiente, y tomo del vaso de IA… en ese momento me sentí algo culpable, debido a la cantidad de cosas que estaba haciendo Miku a mitad del comedor, mientras que los demás la miraban en shock y no sabían cómo reaccionar. Sin embargo, había una persona que no estaba en Shock, y estaba sacando pequeñas risitas ante los actos de Miku, IA estaba riendo levemente en la esquina del comedor, algo que no había visto hace tiempo. Quizás no fue tan mala decisión después de todo. IA se acercó a Miku y la abrazo con un solo brazo, le dirigió unas cuantas palabras al oído que solo ella pudo escuchar.

-Pero de que hablas IA-chan, pero por supuesto que no estoy ebria- Miku le respondió ante lo que había dicho IA, pero ella lo hizo con un tono subido.

De inmediato pude ver como Rin corría hacia Miku, como una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, esa combinación nunca era nada buena en Rin, siempre terminaba en travesuras. Se paró enfrente de Miku y le dijo unas cuantas palabras al oído, al igual que IA.

-Rin, como crees que le voy a negar una noche a la princesa, pero por supuesto que dormiría con ella, seria todo un privilegio- Sabia que algo tenía entre manos esa chica.

Me dirigí de igual forma hacia Miku, y la aparte de Rin, pidiendo permiso a IA de que interrumpiera su plática, tome a Miku y por otro lado, IA se alejó de nosotras con una sonrisa en su cara, algo que no había visto hace años. Me sentí aliviada, parecía que Miku había conseguido llevarse bien con IA, era bastante relajante el saber que ya podían comunicarse como dos amigas ellas dos, o al menos eso pensaba. Mientras tenia a Miku entre mis brazos, pude notar como ella se quedaba mirando fijamente a mis pechos, para después tocar y apretar uno de ellos con una de sus manos.

-Vaya, ¿ya tienen ese tipo de relación Princesa?- me pregunto la chica molesta de Rin.

-¡C-cállate!, ¿que no ves que esta ebria?- le respondí con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro, no podía creer que con tan solo un poco de alcohol Miku se hubiera puesto de esa forma.

-Princesa, llévame a mi cuarto, hay que dormir juntas, hay que hacerlo, por favor- Aquellas palabras me mataron, aparte de mostrarme esa linda cara que no había visto nunca, eran mis deseos totales concedidos con sus propias palabras, pero… ella no estaba en todos sus sentidos, sentía que si lo hacía, iría en contra de su voluntad, y cuando se levantara, ella realmente me odiaría. Era un gran predicamento, pero…


	8. ¿Mis verdaderos deseos?

Pues bueno, después de una muy pero muy larga espera, demasiado larga, estoy aquí de regreso, la verdad, es que deje de escribir estas historias por diversas cuestiones, en especial por falta de inspiración, aunque ya tengo la historia hecha en mi mente, se me dificulta bastante el sentarme y completar las historias, es solo que las palabras no salen como yo quiero de mi mente a mis dedos, y eso es un verdadero problema, ya que no encuentro un momento oportuno para seguir con las historias, podría decirse que es un milagro que siga escribiendo, ya que de la nada me llego un poco de inspiración para escribir, y tratare en estas vacaciones de reivindicarme y continuar con las historias, ya que también tengo pensado hacer una historia de NibutanixDekomori, pero primero terminare estas historias y terminare con as historias.

Bueno, después de este largo discurso, espero y sigan leyendo mis historias, aunque supongo que ya muchos la dejaron por mi tardanza, pero, estaré mas que agradecido si pudieran seguir la continuación de esta historia y les agradecería aun mas si me dejan sus reviews, aunque parezcan simples palabras, a mi enserio me inspiran para seguir escribiendo (cosa que me hace falta al querer seguir mis historias) bueno, los dejo y espero y disfruten de eta continuación n.n

* * *

Aquel acaramelado reinado (¿Mis verdaderos deseos?)  
-Princesa, llévame a mi cuarto, hay que dormir juntas, hay que hacerlo, por favor- Esa era mi clara oportunidad para llevarme a Miku a la cama, y tener una gran aventura esa noche junto a ella, esa chica linda y preciosa por fin podría ser mía, pero, yo simplemente no podría hacerlo, ella no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos en ese momento debido al alcohol, por lo que considere que, si hacía caso a sus palabras, ella me odiaría realmente cuando estuviera consciente.  
Decidí salirme de mis ideas locas y tomar solo la segunda idea. Si bien era cierto que quería que aquella pequeña chica fuera mi amante, lo que más deseaba era que ella me aceptara realmente con sus propias palabras, y no solo tener una noche desenfrenada y que eso terminara ahí. La idea más clara que tuve acerca de esa situación fue el llevar a Miku a su habitación y evitar que se armara más alboroto a mitad de la fiesta, por otro lado, parecía ser que IA había reaccionado de buena forma ante la actitud que había tomado Miku, lo que al principio me pareció extraño, ya que ella no hablaba de forma tan abierta en el castillo que no fueran Yukari o Mayu. Supuse que la fiesta había logrado su objetivo, por lo menos hice que aquellas dos chicas lograran comunicarse de manera adecuada, aunque pensaba que aún era muy poco el progreso que se había hecho para considerar una buena amistad, pensé que era el suficiente, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que transcurrió y la personalidad cerrada de IA.  
Jalé a Miku de la manga de su traje de sirvienta para poder llevarla a su habitación y que descansara. En reacción ella solo se quedó ahí parada haciéndome pucheros, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, pero tenía que llevarla a su habitación, no sabía que podría hacer si ella se quedara ahí por más tiempo, parecía como si se tratara de una olla cerrada, que explotaría en cualquier momento. Necesitaba llevarla urgentemente a su habitación, de todos modos, la fiesta estaba por concluir, el horario de servicio del comedor estaba por expirar, debido a que las sirvientas del castillo tenían que limpiar antes de que acabara su servicio, fue un trato que habíamos hecho, ellas limpiaban ese día y empezaban más tarde mañana, de tal modo que solo nos quedaban unos minutos, así que di por concluida la fiesta.  
-Muy bien chicos, la fiesta esta por acabar, les agradezco mucho por haber venido- anuncie a todas las personas ahí presentes- me llevare a Miku a su habitación, así que si desean pueden quedarse y disfrutar del resto de la fiesta.  
-Princesa, no tiene por qué hacer eso, nosotras nos encargaremos- dijo Yukari señalando a IA para que la apoyara.  
-SI, no se preocupe, nosotras nos encargamos de ella- IA sujeto de la mano a Miku, la cual a su vez me estaba abrazando del brazo. Su mirada era bastante linda, se me quedaba viendo con unos ojos medio llorosos, como si ella no quisiera separarse de mí.  
\- ¡NO! Yo quiero que la princesa me lleve a la cama-grito un poco fuerte en frente de ella- te lo agradezco IA, pero esta ocasión es especial- cambio su tono de voz a uno amable y gentil, en seguida, se aferró a mis brazos más fuertemente. Se formó un gran puchero en su rostro en señal de que ella quería irse conmigo, y que yo estuviera de acuerdo con su idea.  
-IA, déjamelo a mí por ahora, yo llevare a Miku a su habitación- le acaricie la cabeza como si se tratara de un cachorro, por alguna razón eso ponía cómoda a IA.  
-De acuerdo Princesa, pero tenga cuidado, parece que Miku no se encuentra del todo bien- me dio un poco de sorpresa, aunque no sabía si ella se estaba preocupando por mi o por Miku, pero al menos podía asegurar que ella estaba tratando de ser gentil con Miku.  
-IA-chan, lamento haberte gritado, es solo que…- Miku en ese entonces tenía un comportamiento multifacético, nunca habría imaginado que ella fuera a comportarse de esa manera con tan solo unos tragos de alcohol. Estaba empezando a sentirme un poco culpable acerca de lo que le había pasado a Miku.  
-No te preocupes Miku, espero… que te recuperes pronto- le fue un poco difícil decir aquello último, ella todavía no podía expresar correctamente sus sentimientos, pero intentaba sacarlos a flote.  
-Gracias IA-chuan- su tono cambio de nuevo y su estado de humor parecía ser bastante soberbio- ahora vámonos a la cama princesa.  
-Chicos, antes de que llegue la hora acordada para la entrega del comedor, asegúrense de no dejar muy sucio ¿de acuerdo? - todos asintieron con un "De acuerdo, su majestad".  
Lleve a Miku a su habitación, mientras ella me abrazaba el brazo. Durante el recorrido, Miku siguió teniendo esa actitud multifacética, empezó riendo y diciéndome varias cosas un poco pervertidas, posteriormente empezó a llorar y se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había hecho en su vida, como el haber robado cultivos a los campesinos. Sus cambios de humor fueron bastante variados, pero a pesar de eso ella no se despegaba de mi brazo.  
Llegamos a su cuarto, y ella se lanzó inmediatamente a su cama, mientras yo me quedaba observándola en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Durante el recorrido me hice a la idea de que debía hacer entender a Miku que no se encontraba totalmente bien, aunque realmente la quería mucho, yo no quería que ella me llegara a odiar toda la vida solo por un momento de felicidad.  
-Vamos princesa apresúrate, ¿no querías tu esto desde el principio? - Me dijo mientras se empezaba a desvestir.  
Ella claramente estaba ebria, y no quería aprovecharme en el estado en el que se encontraba, así que solo me dirigí hacia ella, y me senté a su lado sobre la cama. Le dirigí unas cuantas palabras, esperando a que ella aun podía captar un poco de lo que yo diría.  
-Miku, déjame explicártelo, yo no quiero llevarte a la cama solo porque sí, yo… quisiera tener una buena relación contigo y- Miku me interrumpió, lanzándose hacia mí con euforia. Pude observar a una chica completamente desnuda en frente de mí, no me había dado cuenta cuando se había terminado de desvestir, pero sin embargo ella estaba ahí, posicionada sobre mí a punto de hacer su próximo movimiento.  
-Princesa, la deseo…- otro cambio repentino de humor surgió en ella, agarrando uno de mis pechos, y después de unos segundos, cayó como piedra sobre mí. Se quedó dormida, al parecer no había aguantado todo el ritmo que le había ofrecido el alcohol  
La vi el rostro y ella estaba profundamente dormida sobre mí, como si no loe preocupara nada en el mundo, aquella linda mirada que observe hizo que se dibujara una gran sonrisa en mi cara. Sabía que definitivamente me había enamorado de la persona ideal.  
Quería quedarme en esa posición con ella toda la noche, pero ella se enojaría conmigo si ella se quedara de esa forma sobre mí. Proseguí a empujarla lentamente hasta que ella quedara recostada sobre la cama, tomé unas cobijas y la cubrí, ese día estaba un poco fresco el clima, por lo que pensé que sería la mejor decisión, me acerque a ella y le brinde un pequeño beso en la frente deseándole unas buenas noches.

Le conté la historia a Miku, por su puesto, sin los detalles tan relevantes, ni mis ideas presentes en ese momento, solo lo que había sucedido entre nosotras en ese momento. Deje de hablar y voltee a ver a Miku, que tenía una cara notablemente sonrojada después de lo que le había contado. Se generó un momento de silencio entre las dos

Redactora: Miku  
Me encontraba bastante apenada por lo que me había contado, no podía siquiera soltar una palabra. El solo pensar que le había dicho esa clase de cosas a la princesa, fue suficiente para quedarme paralizada, sonrojada e impactada, nunca imaginé que esos estados de ánimo pusieran combinarse hasta ese momento. Por otro lado, no sabía de donde había aprendido a decir esas cosas, quizás fue de cuando vivía en las calles, era normal escuchar esa clase se cosas en los vecindarios más marginados, aunque yo nunca creí llegar a utilizar esas palabras, de igual forma, me había portado de tan mala forma en frente la princesa, pensé que ella me vería con otros ojos a partir de ese día, aunque era algo casi obvio después de lo que paso.  
-Lo siento mucho princesa- le dirigí la palabra unos segundos después de que ella había terminado de hablar. Mi vergüenza se podía notar en todo mi rostro estaba realmente enrojecido, a un punto tal que era imposible ocultarlo. -En serio siento mucho lo que hice princesa- estando ya levantada a un lado de la cama, incline mí cuerpo en símbolo de disculpa.  
-No te preocupes, Miku, en realidad, pase una hermosa noche ya que pude saber un poco más sobre ti- Me respondió con esa sonrisa tan sincera que tanto le caracterizaba.  
Aunque ella no parecía estar enojada, a mi si me daba bastante vergüenza el darle la cara a la princesa, ya que la chica que había conocido la noche anterior no era yo para nada del mundo, en mis más fuertes pensamientos yo solo quería que mi vida acabará ahí de una vez por todas y empezar una nueva donde la princesa no me encontrará.  
-Pero esa no era yo, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, en serio, lo siento mucho por haberme dejado llevar de esa forma por alcohol. -Mientras decía aquellas palabras el sentimiento de arrepentimiento se reiniciaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza.  
-Pero fue divertido, sabes, parece que ya puedes llevarte de mejor manera con los de aquí, en especial con IA, hacia mucho que no la veía reír así, con otra persona que no fuera Yukari, bueno, aunque ella hace un poco de trampa, ya que tiene años de conocer a IA... -parecía que en ese instante, la princesa simplemente había cambiado el tema de conversación, como si se hubiera acordado de algo más importante que era necesario mencionar.  
La princesa se levantó de la cama para que a continuación, se dirigiera hacía la puerta. Todo parecía normal, quizás la princesa ya me iba dejar a solas en el cuarto para poder vestirme, pero, ¿acaso pensaba salir con solo su ropa interior al exterior?  
Debido a que yo no estaba en las mejores condiciones para ir a detenerla por como iba vestida, simplemente me quedé viendo que acción iba a realizar la princesa, espere por un "Nos vemos en el desayuno", o un "Nos vemos más al rato Miku", pero mis predicciones estaban erróneas. La primera acción que hizo la princesa, fue dirigirse a la puerta, y posteriormente girar la manija (hasta ese punto parecía que todo iba de acuerdo a mis pensamientos, pero...) después de haber abierto la puerta, una pequeña chica de cabello rubio calló en el piso haciendo un sonido un poco fuerte al momento de impactar su rostro contra la losa.  
-Buenos días, princesa- la chica rubia saludo a la princesa como era costumbre en el castillo.  
-Rin, vaya sorpresa, ¿que te trae por aquí? No me digas que nos estabas espiando...- Su tono severo salió por primera vez en el día.  
-¿Yo? No como crees, sólo me estaba asegurando de que a la princesa no le faltará nada jejeje- su tono de voz parecía más de nervios que de otra cosa  
-¿En serio? Pero si IA y Yukari son las encargadas de eso- le dijo la princesa con una respuesta certera.  
-B-bueno que tiene de malo que me preocupe por usted su majestad.  
-Eso no suena a la Rin de siempre, quizás debería mandarte a la cocina después de todo...-una mirada maléfica se dibujó en el rostro de la princesa  
-Ggghh... creo que mejor iré a hacer mis deberes... -quizás no le gustaba cocinar, o eso pensé yo, después de que puso su cara de asco al escuchar la palabra cocina. La chica llamada Rin se levantó y volteo a verme y con una mirada pícara se dio la media vuelta para salir de la habitación.  
-Parece que si lo hicieron después de todo, Princesa pervertida...- después de lo que dijo corrió por el pasillo alejándose lo más posible de ese punto. La princesa quería salir a perseguirla pero no en ese estado, así que simplemente lo dejo pasar.  
-Luego me encargaré de esa pequeña... -se dijo a su misma con un tono molesto. Cerro la puerta y se adentró a la habitación de nuevo. Dio unos pasos y se dirigió a la cama de nuevo, se detuvo para sentarse en frente de donde yo me encontraba. -Sabes, creo que te enfermaras si no te pones un poco de ropa Miku, aunque la vista es bastante agradable, no me gustaría verte tumbada en la cama, al menos que sea conmigo a tu lado. - Medición esas indirectas tan directas que me decía la princesa me dejaban con un tono completamente rojizo, y está no era la excepción.  
Desplace esos sentimientos vergonzosos de mi mente, y proseguí a buscar mi ropa interior, aunque no la encontraba por ninguna parte de la habitación.  
-Si buscas tu ropa interior, está dentro del tercer cajón de ese mueble, ahí tienes una gran variedad por si deseas alguna en especial. Aunque me gustan más como se te ven los verdes, esos te quedan perfectos. -"¿Es que acaso no puede dejar de decir esas cosas vergonzosas enfrente de mi?"  
-¿P-por que no se viste usted también princesa? -Note la penetrante mirada de la princesa recorriendo mi cuerpo, ella sólo estaba ahí sentada viéndome, era algo vergonzoso, sentía que estaba haciendo otra cosa a la princesa.  
-Yo solo estoy esperando a que lleguen Yukari e IA para que me traigan mi vestido, se los pedí ayer por la noche así que supongo que ya deberían de llegar.  
-Ya veo... -tal y como se esperaba de una princesa, sus sirvientas se encargan de todo eso- Bueno, como sea, ¿podría voltearse por lo menos? Me da vergüenza que alguien me vea así.  
-Oh, lo siento Miku, no me había dado cuenta- "por supuesto que sí se había dado cuenta, Princesa pervertida".  
La princesa se giró tal y como dijo quedando de espaldas conmigo, traté de vestirme pero después de todo, era un poco difícil, ya que aunque la princesa estuviera de espaldas, aun sentía su presencia dentro de esa habitación.  
-Miku, sabes, me he puesto a pensarlo y la verdad es que quería preguntarte si te sientes cómoda en este lugar, después de todo, te traje al castillo sin siquiera preguntarte, no sé si te sientas cómoda o quizás sientas que es una prisión, porque te encerré aquí en esta jaula sin oportunidad de decir que no, espero que no te hayas sentido presionada al momento de firmar ese contrato, yo... la verdad no me gustaría que estuvieras aquí por la fuerza. -Las palabras de la princesa fluyeron a través de mi, habiéndome pensar que en ese momento de mi vida, todo había cambiado, aún no sabía si para bien o para mal, pero estaba segura de que esta vida que llevaba ahora mismo no estaba tan mal, en comparación con la dura vida que tuve que sobrevivir en las calles. En realidad esta vida me estaba agradando.  
-No se preocupe princesa, en realidad, le agradezco por haber recogido a una chica huérfana y sucia como yo, incluso lo siento por irrumpir en su castillo de esta forma, de seguro soy una molestia.  
-No digas eso Miku, tu eres bastante especial para mí, sabes... el momento en el que decidiste salvarme, pude ver a una chica cargada con bastante determinación y justicia, esa chica que sin pensarlo dos veces decidió saltar a salvarme sin pensar por lo menos en su bienestar, estoy bastante agradecida de que me hayas salvado, porque pude conocer a una persona magnífica y me di cuenta de que en este reinado hay personas tan especiales como tú.  
-Pero Mayu-chan me dijo que tú podrías haber hecho frente a esa situación sin ayuda alguna, me dijo que eras una fiera para las batallas  
-Puede que sea cierto, pero si no lo hubieras hecho, entonces no te habría conocido, una persona así como tú es difícil de encontrar.  
-¿Y por eso me tomaste como tú objetivo en el amor? -No recuerdo por que salió esa pregunta de mi boca, quizás fue aleatoriamente.  
-Ese sólo es una pequeña parte, me enamoré de ti por varias razones, no sólo por eso, si no por muchas otras razones, como tú lindura, tu belleza, tu actitud, tu pelo, tu piel... no acabaría de decirte todas las cosas que me enamoran de ti, Miku.  
Termine de vestirme después de aquella charla que tuvimos, las palabras que había dicho la princesa, estaban retumbando en mi corazón, no podía dirigirle la palabra después de lo que dijo. La princesa era bastante certera en ese aspecto.  
-Dime Miku, ¿que es lo que más deseas?- Después de unos segundos de silencio, ella decidió dirigirme la palabra. -Sabes, yo soy la princesa y puede concederte casi cualquier deseo.  
-¿Por qué querría saber eso, Princesa? -aquellas palabras no tenían nada que ver con lo que estábamos discutiendo hace un momento y por eso me lo cuestioné.  
-Oh, es sólo que dicen que cuando se te cumple tu mayor deseo, una gran felicidad invadirá tu cuerpo, y nada me llenaría más, que ver a la chica que amo feliz.  
Con que algo que desee... durante todo el tiempo que vivía en la calle, mi único deseo de cada día era encontrar un poco de comida y agua para sobrevivir otro día más, pero ahora ese deseo ya no parecía tan lejano, ahora, mientras estaba en el castillo, tenía todas esas comodidades que jamás imaginé llegar a tener, por muy simples que parecieran, para mi era una gran satisfacción encontrar un plato de comida, y un lugar donde dormir. No es que no deseará nada más, es sólo que en ese instante mis deseos ya se habían cumplido, y tal y como dijo la princesa, ella fue la encargada de que estos deseos se hicieran realidad.  
Me dirigí hacia la princesa y me senté a su lado, a continuación tome su mano y le dirigí las palabras que venían desde mi corazón. Lo que siempre deseaba.  
-Supongo que no tengo nada que desear, ya que todo se me ha cumplido gracias a la princesa, pero, si tuviera que elegir algo, sería quedarme al lado de su majestad, y seguir siendo alguien para usted. -Un ligero sonrojo se mostró en la cara de la princesa, con una sincera sonrisa.  
Ese era mi deseo, estar con la princesa, porque estos momentos que he vivido con ella, han sido los más magníficos y especiales de siempre, quería seguir siendo parte de este castillo y poder acercarme más a todos los demás.


	9. YukaIA

Y... aqui esta XD bueno, fueron 15 dias, pero he estado subiendo capitulos de los otros fics y por eso es que tado tanto, por fortuna, este va a ser el que va a tardar mas, asi que mas adelante, los voy a subir mas seguidos, bueno, con esta historia, empieza lo bueno con este capitulo, y pues parece que habra nuevo desarrolo con cierta parejita ewe se que estoy tardando mucho para saca la trama principal de la historia, pero, es que enserio, el papel de cada personaje en la historia es super fundamental, no solo los metí ahi por relleno, cada quien tiene un papel importante en esta obra, ya lo veran mas adelante en la historia, cuando lleguemos al climax

Bueno, basta de tanto sermoneo y los dejo con la historia, dejen sus reviews por favor, que me ayudan bastante a seguir con la historia x3 los dejo y espero y les guste :3

* * *

Aquel acaramelado reinado (YukaIA)

-Yukari-chan, deberíamos detenernos ya casi es la hora de la cena-Ahh!.. -Solté un pequeño quejido al momento que ella me tocó.

-Pero si ya estás así de húmeda IA-chan, de seguro quieres que te lo haga aún más- empezó a tocarme por todo el cuerpo, se estremeció inmediatamente al momento del contacto de sus manos con mi piel, ella era bastante buena en eso. -Sólo pídelo y seguiré…

-Y-yo quiero que sigas… por favor- le respondí con la voz temblorosa, mis labios no me dejaban decir nada claro, y de mi boca sólo salían sonidos extraños.

-Suenas bastante linda IA-chan, pero si no me dices exactamente qué es lo que quieres que siga, entonces tendré que detenerme- su voz sonaba bastante directa, y mis sentidos no podían controlarse ante ella, estaba a su merced.

-Y-yo…- no estaba segura en ese momento, pero las manos de Yukari, eran simplemente mágicas- quiero que continúes lavando mi espalda.

-Jum, eres bastante sensible cuando te tocan, ¿sabías IA-chan?- se burló de mí mientras me enjabonaba la espalda- Siempre es así cuando nos bañamos juntas.

-Jo, no es mi culpa que mi piel sea tan sensible, y a parte tus manos son tan… -le dije con un tono un tanto sonrojado, me dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir cuando decidió para la oración.

-Mmmm… interesante, mis manos son tan ¿que?- trate de controlar mis emociones,

Mientras miraba al espejo que se encontraba justo enfrente de nosotras, pude observar una silueta que estaba acomodada a dos lugares de nosotras, no podía ver claramente debido a la cantidad de vapor que se producía por las aguas termales, pero pude hacer un poco de memoria y había recordado que Miku había venido con nosotras. La habíamos invitado Yukari y yo, ya que nosotras nos bañábamos habitualmente después del trabajo para recibir un merecido descanso, era bastante pacífico recostarse en las aguas termales y relajarse un poco. Las aguas termales eran abiertas para todo el personal castillo, pero tenías que hacer tu reservación para pasar.

El vapor fue bajando su densidad, y pude ver más claramente el rostro de la chica que nos acompañaba, esta vez giramos nuestros rostros para verla mejor y ambas logramos apreciar como Miku nos estaba mirando con una mirada notablemente sonrojada, nos dimos cuenta de que ella había malinterpretado lo anterior debido a que no se veía mucho, quizás lo imagino con nuestras palabras.

-Emm.. ¿Miku? ¿Estas bien? -le preguntó Yukari después de verla en ese estado. Sin embargo ella no respondió, parecía estar todavía pasmada por lo que había escuchado -Bueno, supongo que si no reaccionas, tú serás la siguiente…- había dicho eso en tono de burla, pero Miku todavía seguía encerrada en su mundo.

-N-no le pasa nada malo a Miku, ¿verdad?- me estaba empezando a preocupar por ella, ya que tenía su rostro bastante rojo aún, y seguía sin moverse, aún después de pasar un minuto, pensé que le había afectado el calor de las aguas termales.

-Mmmm…- se acercó lentamente a Miku, la cual aún no había reaccionado- Miku…- presiono uno de sus pechos como si de un flan de tratara.

-Kyaaa…- gritó despavorida después del pequeño toque que le dio Yukari- Y-yo no escuché nada lo juro.

-Miku, reaccionaste, me alegra que estés bien- sonreí ligeramente.

-Y-yo te juro que no escuché nada- seguía bastante sonrojada, pero en comparación con anteriormente, ella estaba más calmada.

-No te preocupes, no era nada de lo que tú pervertida mente pensaba- Yukari se burló nuevamente de ella, y aprovechando la situación, continuó divirtiéndose con las reacciones de Miku.

-¡No soy una pervertida! Demonios, eres la tercera persona que me lo dice en el castillo- su sonrojo paso a un grado de pequeña molestia, haciendo pucheros por lo que le había dicho Yukari.

-Pero si soy la tercera persona que te lo dice, entonces ¿eso no significa que es cierto?

Su tono de molestia pasó de nuevo a un tono de sonrojo, había un dicho en estos tiempos que decía que si una persona decía algo acerca de ti, entonces estaba mintiendo, si habían dos personas las que te decían la misma cosa, entonces era un complot, si eran tres personas, entonces quizás sea cierto. Puede ser que Miku haya entendido la referencia.

-Yo no creo que sea así Yukari-chan, ella tan sólo lo mal pensó. Digo, yo también llegué a pensar un poco en eso, con lo que me decías- en realidad me había sonrojado un poco debido a lo que le dije, no quería alegar con Yukari, pero recién la había conocido hace una semana y parecía una buena chica, no quería que tuviera una mala impresión de mi.

-Oh valla, entonces Yukari quería que le hiciera cositas, no estoy en contra de eso, si quieres podemos empezar aquí mismo- me sonroje aún más cuando dijo aquello, cambiando su objetivo de burla de Miku a mí

-Entonces, si no era eso, ¿qué es lo que estaban haciendo?- ambas forillos la visita hacia ella, aunque todavía estaba sonrojada por lo que me había dicho, tenía que explicarle lo que había pasado, pero Yukari me gano la palabra.

-Bueno, la verdad es que jugueteo de esta forma con Yukari cada vez que venimos a las aguas termales, me encanta como se escucha su linda voz, cuando le lavo la espalda- mi corazón empezó a latir como loco cuando me dijo lo de mi voz, fue tan grande el shock que me quedé sin palabras por decir.

-¿Eh? Bueno como sea, entonces ¿porque estaba gimiendo de esa forma IA?- regresé a tierra, aunque estaba sonrojada, yo en realidad quería explicarle el malentendido.

-E-eso es porque…- deje mis palabras cortas, estaba lo suficientemente avergonzada para decir algo.

-Haces muchas preguntas, bueno, eso es porque IA es hipersensible de su piel,a cualquier pequeño toque es como si fuera un punzada de aguja. Mira- Yukari se dirigió hacia mi y me tomo de la mano para llevarme hacia Miku.

-Kyaaa! No me jales tan fuerte Yukari- sentí un pulso bastante fuerte cuando ella me jalo.

-Lo siento, mi culpa- soltó una pequeña risa después- toca su cuerpo de donde quieras y lo verás, eso si, cuidado donde tocas, no dejaré que te quedes a mi IA tan fácilmente.

-¿Estás segura? Se escucha como que duele mucho cuando te tocan- Miku había entendido lo que me pasaba, pero quería que ella lo comprobará, aunque generalmente no dejaba que nadie me tocará, a excepción de Yukari y Mayu, le iba a ofrecer ese pequeño favor a Miku.

-No te preocupes, lo que siento no es dolor, es más como escalofríos combinados con pequeños pellizcos, pero casi nada de dolor.- Mi piel reaccionaba de esa forma cuando alguien me tocaba, pero era bastante diferente cuando terminaba lastimada, eran dolores insoportables.

-Oh vale, sólo será un poco…- acercó una de sus manos a mi brazo y la tomó haciendo firma de gancho con toda la mano sin hacer mucha presión, sin embargo, eso fue más que suficiente para sentir ese impulso de sensibilidad. Me cubrí la boca con la mano que tenía libre, para no sacar otro gemido. Pero al parecer, mi reacción fue suficiente para que Miku me soltara inmediatamente.- Lo siento, no te quería agarrar tan fuerte.

-No te preocupes Miku, ya me he acostumbrado.

-Te habrás acostumbrado a eso, pero, conozco zonas más sensibles y eróticas, como aquí- Yukari, que se encontraba detrás mío, dirigió sus brazos hacia mis pechos, presionandolos ligeramente, se sentía como si toda mi sensibilidad se hubiera concentrado en sólo esa zona y a parte una gran ola de placer me hubiera recorrido, causando que sacara un increíble gemido, pero esta vez sí sonó bastante erótico.

-Y-Yukari por favor sueltame.- le dije entre quejidos y gemidos, mi respiración se estaba volviendo bastante pesada, y mi cuerpo estaba subiendo de temperatura rápidamente.

-Oh vale, lo siento, es sólo que pensé que te gustaría- sonrió un poco en forma de burla, esa faceta de Yukari era bastante cansada para mi, pero de alguna forma me gustaba.

-Creo que saldré antes…- Miku se levantó de donde se encontraba, con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, pero parecía algo incómoda, obviamente por lo que había pasado anteriormente.

-Yo te acompaño Miku- en realidad, yo también me había terminado de bañar, aunque quería meterme un momento en las aguas termales, mi relación con Miku era más importante.

-Vale, yo también voy de salida, está bastante caliente aquí- Yukari nos siguió a la salida de igual forma.

Las tres nos dirigimos a los vestidores, que no era nada más que un montón de cestos enfilados para poner nuestras ropas, y unos largos bancos madera que ya estaban un poco hinchados, la pared estaba hecha de granito y las decoraciones solo eran un par de estatuas de ángeles en la entrada de las aguas termales.

-Lo siento, por mi culpa no pudieron disfrutar de su tiempo- Miku hablo mientras se ponía su ropa interior.

-No te preocupes, la verdad es que estaba empezando a sentirse bastante caliente ahí adentro y la verdad es que ni a IA-chan ni ami nos gusta que esté tan caliente, a parte de me olvidaron las sales en mi baño, no podía relajarme sin ellas.- Yukari no quería quedar mal con Miku, ella había sido la que la invitó a las aguas termales.

-Ya veo…- su cara sin parecía algo preocupada, todavía sentía algo de culpa por lo que había pasado.

-Oh, pero en realidad, con ese lindo cuerpo, ahora entiendo porque te eligió la Princesa, aunque, tienes varias cicatrices, ¿acaso eres de la guardia real o algo por el estilo? Debes de ser muy buena en el combate y por eso salvaste a la princesa, ahora todo tiene sentido- Yukari quería cambiar el estado de humor de Miku, pero mirando a su rostro, parecía que había empeorado las cosas.

-La princesa también me dijo que tenía un bonito cuerpo, pero la verdad lo de las cicatrices es por que yo solía-

-Hala, con que aquí estabas Miku, la princesa te necesita en la cama ahora, te esperando con tu ropa interior favorita. Ella- antes de que dijera otra palabra, procedió a darle un leve golpe en la cabeza, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que dejara de hablar.

-Es de mala educación meterse a los vestidores sin permiso y también interrumpir a una persona cuando está hablando, como sea, dime por qué motivo viniste.- aunque no lo parezca, a veces era un poco estricta con los demás del castillo, podré parecer algo calmada, pero cuando se trataba de la ética y la moral del castillo, me comportaba bastante ruda, en especial con Rin.

-Mo… todos son bastante rudos conmigo, por lo menos Miku me entiende- se acercó a Miku y la abrazo por el frente, aunque la chica de cabello verde ya se encontraba casi completamente vestida, pensé, que ella quería ocultar esas cicatrices lo antes posible, y a juzgar por la expresión de hace un rato, quizás era algo más profundo que un simple guardián o caballero.- Bueno, como sea- se separó un poco de Miku quedando a aproximadamente un metro de separación- la verdad es que la princesa te necesita, quiere sacarte unas medidas para un vestido de un evento que habrá en el castillo.- Recordé inmediatamente el evento magistral que se hacía cada año, con todos los mayores exponentes del congreso invitados de todas partes del reino, incluso de reinos vecinos.

-Vale, iré enseguida- Miku se abotonó el vestido, en lo que Rin se me acercaba.

-La verdad es que a ti también te llaman IA- se acercó más a mí para susurrarme al oído- parece que Mayu, está algo decaída, deberías ir a verla, está en su habitación.

-Gracias por avisarme Rin.- parece que yo era la única que podía hacer un poco feliz a Mayu en estos casos, la verdad es que me deprimía un poco que ella estuviera en ese estado, quería hacer algo para alegrarla, pero después de lo que había pasado, esas sonrisas que me regalaba sabía que estaban más que fingidas.

Todas salimos de los vestidores, para encontrarnos en el pasillo principal de la torre.

-Bueno, creo que me separaré de ustedes por ahora, este… nos vemos mañana chicas- me despido de ellas con una señal de adiós.

Me fui corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Mayu. Había recorrido día pasillos cuando me encontré con un chico de cabello amarillo, se trataba de Len.

-Que bien que te encuentro IA, ¿has visto a Rin?- me detuve un momento para responder a su pregunta.

-Si, estaba con ella hace un momento, estaba en las aguas termales, ¿por qué?- Lo veía un poco alterado, parecía que algo malo estaba pasando.

-Luego te explico, gracias.- se fue corriendo hacia la dirección que le había dado. Se veía a leguas que estaba ocurriendo algo inquietante, después de todo, él estaba encargado de la seguridad del castillo, y para llamar a Rin, la cabeza de estrategias, era algo realmente malo.

…..

Redactora: Miku

Habíamos salido de las aguas termales, después de los actos desvergonzados que había presenciado, me sentía un poco incómoda estar al lado de Yukari, y la cereza del pastel fue esa pregunta que me hizo al último, que gracias a Rin pude evitarla. Estábamos a punto de emprender nuestra marcha rumbo a la princesa, yo solo estaba dispuesta a seguir a Rin, ya que no recordaba dónde se encontraba el sastre.

-Rin…- se escuchó un grito masculino en el fondo. Giré mi cabeza y vi que era Len, el hermano gemelo de Rin, que se estaba dirigiendo hacia nosotros con mucha rapidez- me alegro que te haya encontrado.- aquel chico había llegado a donde nos encontrábamos.

-Que quieres estúpido hermano, que no vez que voy a llevar a Miku con la princesa.- su comportamiento era bastante rudo cuando se trataba de Len, siempre le decía maldiciones, y lo trataba bastante mal. Supongo que es eso a lo que llaman amor de hermanos.

-Callate enana, esto es urgente, te necesitamos en la sala de seguridad ahora.- la mirada de aquel chico parecía bastante seria, parecía que era algo urgente.

-Yo ya no estoy en horas de servicio, llámame mañana si quieres consultar algo conmigo estúpido.- parece que no se llevaban nada bien, sobre todo Rin, parecía que no toleraba en nada a su hermano.

-Esto es serio idiota- el chico que tenía la misma altura de su hermana, puso ambas manos en los hombros de la chica. Poniendo un gesto bastante serio y amenazador, para los pocos días que llevaba aquí, jamás lo había visto así. A su vez, Rin cambió su expresión de felicidad, a una seria de la misma forma que Len.

-De acuerdo, Yukari ¿podrías hacerme el favor de llevar a Miku con la princesa?- parece que esta vez había notado la gravedad del asunto, su mirada seria se veía como si mirara a otra persona.

-Esta bien, yo me encargo.- Después de la confirmación, tanto Rin como Len se dieron la media vuelta y corrieron hacia la misma dirección.

-Parece que ha pasado algo malo- dijo Yukari entre dientes, se le notaba un pequeño gesto de preocupación.

-¿Algo malo?- le pregunté para indagar un poco acerca del tema, tenía bastante curiosidad, ya que todos parecían actuar algo diferente.

-No importa, debo llevarte con la princesa, sigueme por favor Miku.- cambio su actitud a la habitual Yukari, aunque sabía que me estaba escondiendo algo, no quise indagar más, ya que parecía un asunto bastante grave.

Caminamos rumbo a la otra torre, que se encontraba hasta el otro lado del castillo, era mucho caminar, pero supongo que ya estaba acostumbrada. Habíamos recorrido ya un par de cuartos, pero sentía un ambiente poco pesado, ya que ninguna le dirigía la palabra a la otra, por mi parte, no quería abrir el tema de conversación sobre mis cicatrices, sabía que si le contaba los verdad, ella realmente me despreciaría, por no ser de la misma clase económica que ellas, así estaba compuesto en ese entonces el reinado, los más ricos, o los de la clase noble, habitaban en el castillo, los de clase media o los trabajadores dueños de negocios, vivían en los alrededores del castillo, mientras que los de clase baja vivían en las afueras del pueblo, y losa personas como yo, que estaban más abajo de la clase baja, vivamos en los callejones de los de clase baja. Yukari, por su parte, quizás no quería abrir la conversación por lo del evento de Rin y Len, o al menos eso pensé.

-Miku, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije aquel día cuando viste a Mayu? Sobre las cosas buenas y malas que le pasan a una persona, que a veces se convierten en secretos. Sabes, no quería presionarte hace un momento cuando te pregunte sobre tus cicatrices, cada quien tiene sus secretos, y yo se que algún día tendrás la suficiente confianza para contenerlo. Recuerdas la primera que nos conocimos, la verdad es que estaba un poco nerviosa, así nos ponemos la mayoría cuando conocemos a personas nuevas, pero conforme la vas conociendo mejor, te vas dando cuenta de que la personalidad que habías pintado al principio de esa persona no es la misma, después de conocerla mejor. Mirarme por ejemplo, de seguro no conocías varias cosas sobre mi, al igual que con IA, vaya que es difícil llevarse bien con ella, y sin embargo ¿observaste cómo cambió su personalidad después de que te tomó confianza? Ella ni siquiera se había dejado tocar por alguien más que no fuera Mayu o yo, se me hizo incluso un poco increíble que te diera su consentimiento. Espero que algún día tu puedas confiar tanto como nosotras confiamos en ti, sino no te hubiera contado sobre lo de Mayu ¿no crees?

Sus palabras me habían hecho sentir un poco mal por no decirle acerca de mí, pero aún no me sentía segura de decirle acerca de mi vida pasada, yo quería seguir confiando en ella y que el sentimiento fuera mutuo, pero sin embargo mi vida pasada era como una estaca que al ser revelada, se clavaría justo en el corazón.

-Yo espero que puedas seguir confiando en mí, pero aún no siento que sea el momento para contártelo, pero estoy segura que llegará ese momento, así que espero y me sigas apoyando.- le respondí con una sonrisa, con la esperanza de que ella no me dejara de lado, era una de las únicas amigas que había hecho en toda mi vida, y en ese momento me había dado cuenta de que no quería perder algo tan valioso que ni siquiera el dinero podía comprar.

-Muchas gracias Miku… bueno, cambiando de tema, hay que ponernos un poco más felices. Emmmm... como has estado con la relación de la princesa, me contaron que la semana pasada después de la fiesta te acostarte con ella en la misma cama y ambas despertaron desnudas, entonces ¿ya hubo un avance en la relación?

-N-no pasó eso- me sonroje al escuchar la historia de Yukari- Es sólo que… ella y yo dormimos juntas nada más.

-Oh, que decepción, y yo que pensé que la princesa ya había tenido algo de acción.- su mirada burlona había hecho acto de presencia de nuevo.

-No pasó así- aún estaba sonrojada para hablar del tema, así que trate de buscar otro tema para dejar eso de lado, pero en ese momento, aunque ese tema parecía un buen tema de conversación, al tiempo, ya no fue de esa forma.- De cualquier forma, dime que tipo de relación tiene IA-chan y tú, siempre están muy juntas…

-Con que cambiando de tema a tu conveniencia, bueno, la verdad es que IA-chan y yo somos mejores amigas por si decirlo, llevaba de conocernos desde que tengo memoria, como ambas nacimos en el castillo y tenemos la misma edad, nos llevábamos bastante bien cuando éramos pequeñas. Actualmente… emmm… ¿podrías guardar un pequeño secreto?- ¿secreto? Parece que Yukari me tenía bastante confianza como para contarme tantas cosas, me sentí un poco decepcionada de mi misma al no poder contarle acerca de mí, pero supongo que entre más sepas de la otra persona, mejor te llevarías con ella, así que accedí.

-Bueno, supongo que si, puedes confiar en mí.- aún estaba resolviendo de qué trataba ese secreto pero, su respuesta fue tan inmediata, que me dejó sin tiempo para pensar.

-La verdad es que yo amo mucho a IA,-creo que me esperaba eso, bueno, en realidad no, pero lo supuse un poco en las aguas termales- no un simple amor de amigas, la amo con toda el alma, desde su linda voz, a sus hermosos ojos azules que cuando los ves de cerca es como si miraras a un hermoso cielo estrellado.- ella estaba realmente enamorada de IA, se podía notar por los constantes suspiros que soltaba- también su cabello, su largo, suave y sedoso cabello es tan hermoso, y su blanca piel tan fina y pura.- se me vino a la mente lo que había pasado en las aguas termales, pensé que Yukari en realidad le hacía eso a IA a propósito, lo que hizo que me sonrojara un poco.

-No me esperaba eso- le respondí seguido de una severa y sarcástica risa- de todas formas, si te gusta tanto, ¿porque no le dices?- fue una duda que me llegó inmediatamente, pensé que quizás ella no quería perder la enorme amistad que había tenido con IA.

-En realidad, ya se lo dije, hace un par de semanas y ella me correspondió mis sentimientos, ella también está enamorada de mi, eso es demasiado hermoso, pero hay un par de obstáculos que impiden formar una buena relación. A pesar de que vivimos en el mismo dormitorio.- varias cosas de las que había dicho me habían dejado estupefacta, que ambas se amaban, que había algunos obstáculos, incluso la que ambas dormían en el mismo cuarto, si ellas hacían esa clase de cosas en las aguas termales, no me imagino lo que hacían en un mismo cuarto. Me volví a sonrojar debido a las imágenes que pasaron por mi cabeza.- Ah, no te apresures a sacar conclusiones, ella y yo no hemos hecho nada de lo que tienes en mente, pervertida.- me había llamado de nuevo de esa forma, pero esta vez tenía razón, habías pensado demasiado rápido, pero eso me puso a pensar que quizás si era una pervertida.

-Y-yo… este... ¿a cuáles obstáculos te refieres?- ya no tenía el derecho de decir que no estaba en lo correcto, después de todo su era una pervertida.

-Parece que has aceptado lo inevitable… bueno, la verdad es que los dos obstáculos más fuertes a los que nos enfrentamos, es Mayu-chan, ella es bastante apegada a IA, me llevo bien con ella, pero ella seguramente rechazaría mi relación con IA.

-Tu por lo menos te llevas bien con ella, cuando yo la saludó ni siquiera me responde, es bastante difícil hablar con ella.

-Bueno, como te decía, llevo años de conocer a IA y a su hermanita, y es por eso que de vez en cuando me habló con ella. Oh, deberías de verla cuando está con IA, es completamente diferente de como crees que es.- No podía imaginarme a Mayu de otra forma, aunque cuando la vi llorando, desde antes de eso, jamás imaginé que la vería así.- Y bueno, el segundo obstáculo y el más pesado, la reina Meiko.

-Ahora que la mencionas, no la he visto en el castillo, ¿como es ella?- su nombre me era bastante familiar, pensé que era porque la escuchaba a cada rato en las calles.

-Espero que no la veas, ella es bastante estricta con todos los del castillo sobre todo con sus hijos Luka y Yuma, ella quiere que sigamos las normas tal y como ella quiere, la verdad es que no me cae muy bien, no me da un buen aire de confianza, pero es una reina, y supongo que ella hace bien su trabajo. Sobre el obstáculo que te mencioné, ella reprocha mucho a Luka, debido a sus gustos, y por eso temo que si se enterara de lo de IA y yo, ella inmediatamente nos botaría del castillo, ha discutido varias veces con Luka, incluso ella ha sido el motivo del porque muchas parejas que ha tenido la princesa han cortado con ella, pero yo se que eres diferente, y harás que la reina cambie de opinión. Yo amo mucho a IA, pero quiero que nada se interponga en nuestra relación… pero afortunadamente ella no se encuentra por ahora en el castillo, así que animate.

Esas palabras me dejaron temblando, entonces, si llegaba a tener algo con la princesa, no imaginaba lo que la reina pudiera llegar a hacerme. Entre en un estado de caos, ya que si ella llegaba a saber que venía de la calle, de seguro me pasaría algo terrible, alguien de la clase más baja, tenía bastante miedo de encontrarme con ella, había varios riesgos en mano, yo solo podía pensar en una única solución.

* * *

Nota del autor: solo venia a decir que estoy de acuerdo con las chicas, Miku es una completa pervertida XD


End file.
